


[翻译]天涯之歌

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, 不安全性行为, 丧尸启示录, 惊悚, 暴力, 肉体恐怖, 荒诞食人主义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the infection hits, swift and relentless, turning men into monsters and the world into a wilderness, Will Graham is one of the few who doesn't run. He's lost his wife, he has no colleagues, and Abigail Hobbs has been a ghost for such a long time; the only person he has left in the world is sitting in the dank cells of Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane.</p><p>Waiting for him.<br/>——<br/>16. Songs for the End of the World by th_esaurus , 原文地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/1174348<br/>S1背景/中短篇/末世设定/轻微重口<br/>注意：有S1背景下的Will/Abigail<br/>没什么丧尸也没什么人类出现的丧尸文</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of thanks to a lot of people for encouraging this to happen. Thanks to Lizzen for her cheerleading and positivity; thanks to Riona for her wonderful beta; thanks to chosenfire28 for her lovely art.
> 
> This work was inspired by the most beautiful video game ever created, The Last of Us, and I wrote it listening to the soundtrack on repeat.  
> ——  
> 此为无授权翻译。虫很多，慢慢改。欢迎来捉。
> 
> 草莓地吾爱~已经帮忙捉了不少语病和译法错误

威尔格雷厄姆该死的清楚，在这个人间地狱，唯一的庇护所就是他的恶魔翼下。

*

一大拨人从水路逃离了佛罗里达。一开始没人清楚外头是否安全，新闻频道罢工了，电台仅仅提及了最乐观的情况。没有出路。病毒通过空气传播，有些人感觉呆在水里很安全，但威尔在船上呆的够久了，他知道那其实更难。政府不关心人们的困境，他们只会计算失踪人数。但数据不重要了，每个人都失去了数字概念。

富人开走了游艇，穷人开走了渔船，奇怪的是没有一条船有多余的位置让给别人。当今就是这样。威尔自己就无视了三次疯狂的敲门。感染发生前没人会来找他。多年来到这儿做客的只有莫莉的朋友们，那些朋友的丈夫和孩子们；杰克克劳福德来过一次。几封来自巴尔的摩州立医院的信礼貌的邀请他去聊聊天，谈谈心，笔迹总是那么工整。信里写着很想念他。他想这大概算是找他。但这不算。

没法出海的人上了公路，出不去的人各行手段。为了省油威尔把卡车推到后院里，用电钻把四条钢链子打进地里捆住轮胎。没多大用，但这个给了他一点时间准备战斗。

他在这方面已经生疏了。他脸上的疤也容易生事。

他现在只养着一条狗。离开后，他的家门或许可以为那些流浪者敞着。他不打算回来了。莫莉搬去俄勒冈州时带走了她的所有东西，所以这里也没剩多少物件：一些破损的瓷器，一张沙发，一张他睡了几个月的行军床。布满划痕的木地板早已被机油染成了波洛克风格，但威尔还是给厨房上了漆，尽管莫莉以前阻止过他这么做。那种向日葵黄让他头疼。

他的指示犬是只小母狗，他曾经傻到想叫她阿比盖尔。他最终用了收容所给她的名字，特莎。

狗也未能免疫。所有生物都没能。他有一张政府发行的防毒面具，对他残破的脸来说太小了，但如果要穿过感染地他还是得留下她。他不希望事情变成这样。感染发生后人类社会对动物的不信任爆发了，刚开始人们认为徘徊不去的动物全都得了狂犬病。他不希望把自己的狗留给满怀怒气的人们，那样的命运太过悲惨。

在准备离开的那段时间，为了让她习惯，他开始让她戴项圈和牵引绳。察觉到他的心神不宁，她成日在他腿边打转。只可惜他没法安慰她。

威尔以前只去过一次内陆。跟别人一样，他靠定量配给的罐头里保质期很长的无味蔬菜度日，瘦了下来；他成天泡在房子后面的码头上钓鱼。他和莫莉曾经养着六七条狗，所以现在他家还有一橱柜的粮。在缓慢的消耗。他指望如果有个万一，那狗不会介意分享。如果事态发展至此。

鬼地方。镇子上招揽游客的小店和咖啡馆外观一律是碎掉的玻璃窗与撕裂的遮阳篷，人行道上都是被扯掉枝叶的树，因为人们发现了感染最先是由植物开始的。被砍光的树桩到处林立，哪怕被砍下的部分没法当柴火也没法建房子。现在还不冷。关键是礁岛群上根本还没那么冷，威尔知道人们开始恐慌了。威尔知道很多人已经北上离开，带着所有能带的行李。

加拿大的边境已经封锁了。威尔离开佛罗里达后一路向东。

他的靴子落在玻璃金属上跟踩在新雪上似的嘎吱响。那些曾被称为不动产的店面和房子现在都被洗劫的一干二净。威尔从破烂的遮阳伞里拾去根尖锐的杆子，上面没生多少锈。他用这个捅开了几个地下室的门。他闯进那些废弃房屋大开的门时从来没什么疑虑，虽然不必挑开警戒线就能进门感觉有点奇怪。

和以前一样，房子里都有血迹。

就是这些事让他忘不掉自己过去那份工作。

还算走运的，他在一个小孩玩具箱的底部找到了几个没动过的装满食物的鞋盒；藏的不坏。他的另一个需求满足起来要麻烦的多；书店全被掏空了，因为纸张能制成完美的火种，必要时还可以用来止血。渔具仓库早都空了，罗盘是最先被拿走的。他翻找过加油站和便利店那些摇摇欲坠的金属货架，在益智书籍和打火机间总算找到了一张沾着血点的路线图。威尔用袖子把它擦干净了。

他知道怎么去巴尔的摩。他只跟过一次杰克的车。基督啊，他在弗吉尼亚和巴尔的摩间开过多少回了。

他仅仅是——需要确保自己清楚备用路线而已。

威尔必须得去巴尔的摩。他已经——没什么别的事好做了。

回去的部分路程中他闭上眼，让特莎落在破碎的人行道上的步子引领他。门道的阴影中藏着一堆堆死尸。

那是因为他奇特的思维，有关方面好像解释过，他可以清晰的看见他们死亡的场景。一瞥就够了。

他们都死的很惨。

他需要停止寻找过去了，即使他并不打算重新开始。

*

威尔并不爱佛罗里达。他不是那种会对某个地方投入很多感情的人。他还是小孩时就经常和父亲一起搬家；成年后更是花了很多时间辗转于狼陷和匡提科——再后来，是马里兰——而安定在佛罗里达只是因为莫莉的缘故，以及为了方便。法律上房子仍然是她的。威尔本人也是。分居，人们一般是这么说的；而现在人类也和自身分离了。

所以要开车离开变成废墟的阳光之州时，他并没有很难过。这儿的房子被抛来的砖头和横飞的撬棍弄得伤痕累累，路边到处是废弃的汽车，汽油耗尽前汽车发动机一直噗噗响。没有所谓交通，鹿都死绝了。路边偶尔有些生命迹象，例如挤在一起的背包和睡袋；有些家庭在试着休息，恢复精力。例如拐角处摊在巨石和几罐汽油下的染血的地图。有时是尸体。有时是尸体的一部分。威尔考虑过停下来捡漏，但现在路况好车开得也快，他还囤积了所有能保存的汽油。所以他开了下去。

很一大片森林被烧没了，源于一个县治安官试图遏制感染的孤注一掷；人们用生肉和新鲜尸体引诱被感染者至此，然后扫射他们并点燃树林。感染初期，这样的行径会被谴责。现在，这就是在三级烧伤上贴张创可贴而已。

特莎蜷曲在薄薄的肚子上，趴在后座轻轻地叫唤。她不习惯搭车，偶尔会抽着鼻子闻威尔空着的那只手。他心不在焉地拍拍她。他在想莱克特医生。他在想汉尼拔。

从汉尼拔帮他抓住红龙到现在已经两年了。

老实说，他不知道那人是否还活着。他听说了可怕的事——但难道最近不是一直如此吗——感染一开始扩散国家机构就抛弃了囚犯，机构由内而外吞噬了自己。汉尼拔，他干巴巴的想，不是一个会被吞噬的人。威尔的判断一般都是出自逻辑，特别是差点死于精神错乱后；但他伤痕累累的直觉告诉他，汉尼拔还活着。他无意识的隔着毛衣挠肚子上的疤。莫莉走后他清减了，食物稀缺后他瘦的更是厉害；被咬的参差不齐的指甲牵扯着松松的羊毛。但透过这，他感觉到汉尼拔就在那里，在他的衣服底下，像古龙水一样停留在皮肤上。威尔永远不会用那样的昂贵气味。

差不多有五年时间，他梦见汉尼拔莱克特在残暴的梦里追猎他，只是追猎，没有谈话。但在感染爆发后，他成了唯一一个威尔可以想念的活人。

他对自己过去的日子记得很清楚。莫莉把一张斑驳的沙发和几把扶手椅运到了俄勒冈州，威尔一直没抽出时间，他只是用几张休息室里的躺椅代替了它们。他就坐在那里，双腿叉开，手里握着盛了两指高的威士忌的玻璃杯，身边搁着没喝完的酒瓶子。电视这个时候只有新闻公告和动画片的重播——这是为了试着安抚年轻人的恐惧，政府说。有很多很多关于年轻人的讨论，这些天来，主题都是为了大局着想做出牺牲。威尔一生中没花太多时间给孩子。他跟莫莉的孩子从来都不是很亲，自从——

好吧，自从一切发生之后。他不想复述他失败的家长生涯。

威尔观看过电视上播出的模糊影像，医生和科学家纷纷给出了他们自己都不会信的建议，关于远离丛生的植物，结伴出行，呆在光亮处，挥舞火把当作武器。说的好像疾病只会在夜间传染一样。

他会随便听听每日失踪名单，三周前他想他听到了布鲁姆的名字。他不能完全肯定，但还是喝得烂醉，然后现在他储存的酒只剩几瓶了。

他不知道自己在找谁的名字。威尔格雷厄姆没有什么可挂念的人。耶稣啊。他没有一个可以挂念的人；同样，也没有一个人会挂念他，或许除了——

他慢吞吞的爬上楼，特莎垂着头和尾巴跟在他后面。从空荡荡的房间内的廉价梳妆台里，他取出了一沓信。他们都没有破，因为他一直不常看。不过自从莫莉走后，他就不再把它们全烧掉了。

威尔喝完了威士忌，看完了他的心理变态给他写的那些情书；然后知道，今天晚上，他必须要动身去巴尔的摩了。

*

他从黄昏开始一直开，开到第二天中午停了下来，即使他知道没有什么时候可以放松警惕。威尔一直没有出车门，特莎几乎得了幽闭恐惧症，开始抓挠车窗和她的项圈。威尔喂了她和自己，从杯子里倒出水让她舔。他不舒服的就着驾驶座上睡觉，两腿支在仪表板上；想休息的企图屡屡被附近的尖叫声和非人类的哀嚎打搅。他已经习惯了这种声响，但不是从这么近的地方发出的。外面的广阔世界感觉比佛罗里达危险多了——陈旧，潮湿的佛罗里达——曾经的佛罗里达。

威尔照着时间表穿过了州界。他轻快的开过了卡罗来纳州，只有一些卡车汽车迎头驶过他，没有向南的车辆。每个人都自私的冲撞过来，只想开的更快，但这不要紧；他每个钟大概只看到六到八辆车，看到的尸体比这要多。

穿过弗吉尼亚州边界时他开过了一群感染者。他一直踩着踏板，没有回头也没有看后视镜，没去看人群里是否还有正常人。

狼陷不在路线上，他也没有绕道去那里。

他一直开到马里兰公路上，开到195路牌，离巴尔的摩大约二十多公里的地方，他没油了。

他轻声对着方向盘咒骂。特莎感觉到了他的怒气，平静的吠回来。他发出嘘声安抚她，轻轻抚摸她的口鼻。如果他步行上路，狗狗会成为负累。威尔骚着她的下巴。

威尔的双肩包是小时候和父亲一起去野营时他父亲驮的那种。他带了尽可能多的食物，一枚指南针，几把厨刀，最基本的急救用品，还有那张防毒面具。他的睡袋绑在最上面，皮带上插着几个枪套，挂着他的枪——一支陈旧得只能用作恐吓的温彻斯特霰弹枪，一把他曾几度用于狩猎的勃朗宁步枪（当然，那是在一头流血的鹿带出所有糟糕的回忆并催出他的胆汁前），他多年前在部队用的史密斯•韦森459型手枪。他仍然保留着它——经由特殊的请求，这并不是标准配置。他用这把枪瞄准过汉尼拔不止一次。

他把特莎留在卡车驾驶座上，然后吃力地把车推进了路旁的沟里。车后面原来放了根撬棒，现在他用它胡乱敲凹了后保险杠，打的一个轮胎开始凹下去漏气。卡车里有一些他带不走的物资，他认为这作为存储的意义比作为某种沉闷的希望符号的意义要大。他不会在巴尔的摩找到汽油的，他有更紧要的东西要找。

西北方向一英里左右有片林地，威尔希望那是帕塔克森特或帕塔普斯科谷，他不想步行超过一天，尤其是在一手拿着狗链一手握着撬棍的情况下。他可没有多出的手拿枪了，而且耶稣见鬼的基督，天就要黑了，他不想步行超过一天。

这些对他那么重要，不是因为他得活下去。找到汉尼拔时，最关键的不是他没有死。

关键是当找到他时，威尔格雷厄姆仍是人类。不然男人会感觉不快，只为他努力了那么久、花了那么多精力透过威尔的壳看见他人性中完美的人类面和畸变面的平衡，不会愿意看到最后他被一种完全与汉尼拔无关的疾病控制。

汉尼拔在这方面一直很神经质，威尔毫不在意的想。一定要威尔只因他而受苦，只能借由他的手。甚至派多拉德盯着他也得是桩个人阴谋。

传来噼啪一声，是旱地上树枝折断的声音。距离他或者狗的落足点有些远了。

保持沉默毫无意义。所以他试图迅速动作。

他的心怦怦直跳，心跳声震耳欲聋，他不禁想知道那些感染者能不能听到，可能那声音对他们的意义就只是一块冒着热气的肉。

*

他走到小修道院时天已经黑了。那个标志——无用的一句 欢迎迷失者们，我们需要所有来自百姓家的圣徒和修女——有点生锈了，不过看起来像是在很多年前、事件爆发前就是这样了。反正威尔只是想突袭这里而已。

他把撬棍靠着棵老山茱萸树放着 ，将特莎栓在一根树枝上。他从背包侧袋拿出些牛肉干碎留给她。 然后他握住手枪，让肌肉记忆接管身体。

前门大开着，门板在风中摇晃。他从侧面靠近每扇门，确认里面安全前他只肯让他的一只手成为目标。威尔总会在这种关头害怕。他觉得这很正常，反而无法理解那些在追逐战前露齿笑的警察。

走到某扇门前时，他知道有人在里面。证据在他的脑海中像相簿里的照片那样铺开：鞋底留下的橡胶痕，门把上的指纹，诸如此类。他在一片沉寂中焦躁不安，感觉神也在上方看着这座小房子，屏住呼吸等待事件发展。

他几乎能感觉到汉尼拔放在他背上的手，温和地催促着他踏进这片未知。

他沿着大厅匍匐前进，发现路的尽头有两个人影。他举枪瞄准，却没有立即开火。他从来都没有。即使面对加勒特霍布斯，他都要等。或许这是个蠢习惯。

那是两个女人。不是感染者，不是修女，只是旅行者。只是两个和他一样的人，有个要去的地方，待在个自以为可以留下的住处。他举起了拿枪的那只手，然后是另一只，缓慢而谨慎的举过头顶。那个皱着眉头满脸恐惧的深肤色女子在一秒之内用枪瞄准了他。

“你的脸，”她粗鲁的说，“你被咬了？”

他忘了那个。威尔用力搓揉着那道伤疤，“那在感染前就有了，相信我说的这句话。”他的声音听上去很陌生。毕竟他这一年都没怎么开口，除了为付费账单打电话和嘘狗狗之外。

那个女人放低了枪口。她的那个同伴同样慢慢放松了肩膀。没有人给出名字或者握手，也算礼尚往来。威尔只是找地方睡上那么几个钟头，不是来找朋友的。

他从外面带回了他的狗，这只动物让他们之间紧张的空气有所缓和。小个子的女人伸出手让特莎闻，她舔了舔女人的手指，那上面可能残留着食物的味道。

“她叫什么名字？”

“特莎，”威尔说，“我本来想叫她阿比盖尔。”他不知道自己为什么说这个。

“我曾经认识一个叫阿比盖尔的女孩。”

“我也一样。”威尔说。他没有继续。

他们在傍晚时分坐在睡袋上，吃着各自的肉渣肉碎，无心分享。威尔从来不擅长闲谈，他很高兴她们不期望从他身上得到这个。他环视一眼小修道院前厅，可以说，根据图案上的积尘和窗户上那些划痕，这里一直以来都是这么简陋。这想法让人感到安慰，某种意义上，在一个被他不熟悉的东西弄得面目全非的世界上，找到一件恒久如一的事物挺令人安心。

深肤色的女人盯着他；她的头发剪得很短，也许是为了实用性。她的手从来不离开枪太远，同时保护性的坐在她的同伴旁边。“你要到哪里去？”最终，她问出了口。

威尔过去几年来一直没有练习眼神接触的机会，所以根本没去尝试。他抚摸着特莎，用来分心：“不比巴尔的摩远。”

“你在找东西吗？”

威尔不置可否的耸耸肩。

“家庭？”

“可以这么说。”

“不要刺探别人，伊夫林。”小个子的女人喃喃的说。不小心说出口的名字让她被严厉地瞪了一眼。

威尔叹了口气，决定澄清事实。谎言一直纠缠着他的成人生涯，现在他再也用不着那个了。“我在找一个过去试图杀我的人。”

一阵短促而尖锐的寂静，然后伊夫琳点了点头：“我们和为了找目标，或上帝而来这里的人谈过话。从没见过为复仇而来的。”

“不是那样的。”威尔简短地说。他耸耸肩，感觉到了夹克下他的肚子的伤疤，感受那一块皮肤从刺痒到麻木，仿佛他身上有一片永远都是平静的。

“他曾经是惟一一个我曾经觉得安全的人，这就是为什么我得找到他。”

*

威尔到达医院的时间正好在午后，太阳最毒辣的时候。

他心不在焉的朝着巴尔的摩的方向走。他从没好好看过路，只是在汉尼拔的陪同下穿过去罢了。观察周围的一切是男人的责任，所以在那些少有、无价的当机时光，他仅仅是看着自己的鞋，让汉尼拔为两人带路。他拐错了不止一个弯。

威尔在此期间只回过一次巴尔的摩，在杰克的心血来潮下。他想知道杰克还活着吗。估计没死。顽固的男人；难以动摇，更难杀害。

特莎把鼻子凑到翻倒的垃圾桶里，但那里只有塑料，她愤愤的避开门道和长椅上腐臭的尸体。威尔因为恶臭味只用嘴巴呼吸。但巴尔的摩精神犯罪病院远离市区，好像一个被踢开的毒瘤，依偎着枯败的林子。威尔又走过了一条他过去常常走的碎石路——开车或步行经过，还有一次，尽管他从未说起或想过，是在货车的后座上，戴着手铐思考如何折断自己的大拇指。

他拖着步子，不时踢踢路上的小石头。自从医院映入眼帘后他的速度就慢了下来。不久之前他觉得这里气宇轩昂；他的脑子估计现在是转到别的地方去了。

整栋建筑物就像破裂的肋骨一样到处崩裂。左边的屋顶全都崩塌了，太阳的光照过来像在燃烧一样，根据漆黑的砖头和皱巴巴的标示牌（上面依稀还能看见精神犯罪四个字）可以说那确实发生过。

一个黑影站在较低的外墙前面。可能是人，也可能是魔鬼。威尔说不出来，在太阳底下他两眼发黑。

他靠着墙的凸端，穿着深灰色的西装，双脚合在一起。西装不是定做的，只是现成之衣，但在这种年头仍然让人印象深刻。威尔自己穿的是穿了四年或更久的衬衣。可能是莫莉给买的。医院废墟前的那个黑影在看一本精装的书，这么远的距离他看不清书脊上的字。  
他站住了，他的两只脚不肯再往前了。他们之间的距离大概有四码远。

威尔干巴巴的想大概他仍然保留着一点自我保护意识吧。

汉尼拔莱克特从书里抬起头，微微一笑。

“你好，威尔。”他说。

他把书放在墙上，分开了腿。他看上去——瘦了。但仍然很健康。重新看到没穿监狱服的他叫威尔吃惊。就好像过去的五年里他们之间什么都没发生过，从杰克克劳福德在匡提科的办公室里威尔向他投去一个警惕的眼神，用嘲讽当挡箭牌到现在。

“到这里来，”汉尼拔的声音十分轻柔，“让我看看你。”

“上次你已经看得够久了。”威尔挤出一句。耶稣啊，他真的好好想清楚了吗？他要的就只是在世界变的残酷时又一次——蜷进汉尼拔熟悉的怀抱，温暖的庇护下？他们之间没有恶意、没有交换的污言秽语、愤怒或者狂暴？什么都没有？

汉尼拔轻轻点下头，示意他靠近。

威尔的狗先服从了那个指令，而他放开了皮带。她小跑到了汉尼拔身边，出于好奇。他先伸出掌心让特莎闻，然后严厉的竖起一根指头，指挥她坐下。她的后臀砸在砂砾上，有石块弹了出去，她服从的太快了。

威尔向他走过去。基督啊，他还能怎么做？他都走了这么远了。

汉尼拔打量着他，眼神不完全是冷淡的。威尔意识到汉尼拔还没见过他的伤疤后，悄悄侧过了头。汉尼拔掀起威尔破烂卫衣和格子衬衫的下摆，看着他刻在威尔肚子上的签名。“我对你非常不好，”他说，听起来没有特别后悔。

“可不是吗。”威尔苦涩的回答，声音十分刺耳，即使他整个身体都已经挨到了汉尼拔掌心里。

“我们有充裕的时间弥补过去的错误。”汉尼拔这么说时的笑容看上去很真诚。威尔不记得上一次看到这样真实的笑是在什么时候，自从这个新的世界被悲伤的哀嚎和凄厉的尖叫填满后就没有了。

他向汉尼拔走近了一步，他们的鞋子撞到了一起。威尔的肮脏有泥，汉尼拔的很干净。

一阵沙沙声从东边的树林传来。威尔马上把头转了过去。刚才那一瞬间，他几乎忘了——

汉尼拔一只手稳稳的按住了威尔的臀部，让他无法行动。他看向了树木之间，威尔顺着他的视线看了过去，觉得自己真是个绝顶的傻子。至少他们可以死在一起了。难道这不是故事本应该的结局吗？

一个威尔没法完全分析的人形从树木稀疏处出现了。那不是个半蜷缩着、抽搐着的长期感染者，却是个在直立行走的人。有什么东西半缩着贴在那人脚后跟上。不不，或许是——被拖着。

她有一头长长的黑发，零星发丝黏在汗湿的脸上。她单手抓着把破旧的步枪，另外一只手拖着一个没了头的感染者，尸体上有三个枪眼。她的皮肤没什么血色，但不是因为疲惫。她看上去生来如此——在同龄人穿着泳衣和T恤的夏天她却一直穿着猎装、戴着露指手套。

她的脸却出奇的稚嫩。

也许她只是在威尔上次见她后长大了。

还来不及重新整理思路他的双腿就垮了下去，大脑运作似乎为了自保刻意变慢了。汉尼拔收紧了握住他腰的手，两只胳膊坚决的抱住了威尔。

那个女孩在向他们跑来。

阿比盖尔霍布斯抛下她的枪和猎物，向他们跑来。


	2. Act II

威尔上次见到阿比盖尔霍布斯是在噩梦里，她是死了的。 他杀了她，汉尼拔杀了她，她为诅咒他们杀了她自己。他花了五年时间想当初做什么才能让她活下来，一直没有答案。

跟莫莉在一起时他从没考虑过要孩子，他害怕——即使莫莉的头发像稻草，容易晒黑，皮肤也是古铜色的——他还是怕那孩子会长得像阿比盖尔。他怕他会养大一个长得像阿比盖尔那样的女孩，然后像加勒特霍布斯那样辜负掉自己的女儿。

就像过去那样。

或许，他从来都救不活她是有理由的。她早就救了自己。

她像个驯兽师那样伸出手，威尔向后缩了一下。他不想被她碰到。她碰了他，就意味着她原谅了他，但他不知道自己能不能给予同等回报。

“阿比盖尔很想念你。”汉尼拔对着他的耳朵轻轻呢喃。言语像滴汗水一样坠下。

“该死的混蛋。”威尔嘶声说，感觉没什么说服力。他彻底窝进了汉尼拔怀里，好像想藏进一个安全、温暖的地方，在那儿阿比盖尔可能还是死的。

“威尔，”她痛苦的吐出他的名字时声音和当年一模一样。她壮了一些，脸看上去也更老成了，她还有着成年人的颧骨。但她的声音和过去一模一样。“我们——我们进去吧。里面没那么——里面要好些。”

她没有说里面是安全的。

*

汉尼拔带着他走进医院的废墟。阿比盖尔落在他们后面；她得把尸体烧干净，她详细的解释了。这能中止感染病毒，防止它继续传播。这是基本常识——佛罗里达曾经有过一个火堆，就在距离珊瑚岛几英里远的地方。某些夜里，威尔和特莎一起坐在门廊上看着它远远地燃烧，看着烟雾像渗漏的焦油那样遮住整片天空。几个月前，点燃火堆的时间失去了规律；他离开前的几周，火堆根本没有被点燃过。没有人再去点火了。

威尔麻木的点着头。他没法直视阿比盖尔的眼睛。和莫莉在一起那段时间他摆脱了这个毛病；失去她后他又找回了这个习惯。

医院的左翼基本上完好无损。威尔比自己想象中更清楚医院的布局，但汉尼拔还是挽着他的手走过了那些大厅和门道。这里依稀能闻到腐臭味，像臭了的鸡蛋，汉尼拔过去或许会避开那种恶臭，毕竟他曾经端着那样一个优雅的架子，但现在他不是无视了它，就是习惯了。他灵敏的嗅觉容忍了这些味道。

下面悄无声息。那些紧挨着的牢房里甚至没有传出一声呜咽。

威尔边走边打量汉尼拔。他的背头梳的整齐像样，下巴刮的干干净净——虽然或许不是用锋利的刀片刮的。他穿的西装的肘部开始磨损了。他看上去——有种威尔不熟悉的英俊。他有种欧式的锋利、历经风霜的老成，他的鬓角染了银色、眼角有了不匹配的笑纹。（他不该得那种皱纹的）最后一次探访来时他被这些震惊了，医生身上陌生的吸引力几乎让人颤抖。他当时没有后退，只当是伤疤又在刺痒。

汉尼拔一直能读懂他的想法，他直截了当地说：“你不像我担心的那样丑，威尔。我猜弗朗西斯是把自己当成艺术家了。”

“他就是自己的杰作。”威尔不自在的说起弗朗西斯：又一个鬼魂。

“也许不是。”汉尼拔喃喃着。

“毕竟你有过一个更漂亮的宠物。”威尔说。他痛恨他脱口而出的话。

汉尼拔低声笑了：“你和阿比盖尔这些年来都学会了不少本事。”

威尔跌倒了。汉尼拔这次没有扶他。膝盖砸到地板上时他才意识到他这次累得有多惨。他把脸挨在混凝土上，直到自己不再有作呕的欲望。汉尼拔十分亲切地站在一旁等待。特莎跑了过来，湿润的鼻子磨蹭着威尔的耳朵。她的喘气声像是大海。汉尼拔严厉的嘘走了她，毫不费事的把她叫到了脚边。

威尔的手掌在地上摸索着，好像想拾起自己的碎片。

阿比盖尔跑到他身边。她散发着烧焦的木头和烤肉的味道，脚底在地上留下了灰印子。她把一只滚烫的手贴在威尔脖子上，在她来得及问话前威尔就开始呻吟起来。

“看看她，威廉。”汉尼拔坦然的说。威尔的鼻子压着地面。“看她。”

他费力的扭过头。她的脸上都是煤灰和鲜血，他很想舔湿大拇指、把她的脸擦干净。

“你没杀死她，威尔。”汉尼拔对他说，“重复到相信为止。”

他们俩架着威尔走剩下的路。威尔的脸一直按在阿比盖尔头发上，像念叨咒语一样喃喃着他没有杀她。

他没有杀她。

或许他们没及时闻到那个是因为阿比盖尔身上的煤味。腐臭味像是从垃圾桶或肥料堆里散发出来的，不走近闻不出来。但在这种封闭空间里，他们应该早点发现的。

已经饿疯的感染者扑了上来。

之后是这样：阿比盖尔抽出架着威尔的那只手，从藏在夹克下的后腰带上拔出一只左轮手枪。她移动到他们前面，整套动作流畅而优美，威尔神志不清的想着她看上去真像个条子，左右脚并成直角，双肩和手连成三角形。威尔自己带着根撬棍，可惜他现在没剩多少神志。汉尼拔的手平贴上他的小腹，像跳一支舞一样把他带到了一边，他往后瑟缩。男人右手握着支大口径手枪。“站到她侧翼，”他粗暴的命令威尔，“别挡她的路。”

威尔只有一次和感染者正面战斗的经历，那次他失去了两只狗。

它们就像人类的粗制版，双眼歪斜，身体抽搐，模式化的向前跳。它们的皮肤都有种病态的苍白，即使曾经被晒黑也看不出来了。那时他面对的是两个感染者，其中一个已经长期感染，硬质的珊瑚状卷须从它耳蜗和太阳穴里探出了头。它们血淋淋的牙齿参差不齐，因为每每在急着吃肉时咬上骨头。

阿比盖尔开枪打爆了其中一个的头。一股血液喷射出来——威尔没预料到这个，他以为那里面会是空的。那里没有一点和人类的大脑相似的东西，为什么会有一个脑子呢？但它毕竟在枪击后喷出了血——溅在阿比盖尔的脸和潮湿的医院墙体上，让它后面的那个感染陷入了狂怒。

亲眼见证一桩谋杀而不是在脑海里构建它，对威尔来说十分新奇。

虽然他不知道这能否被称为谋杀。

汉尼拔在阿比盖尔装填时开了一两枪。其中一发恰好擦过一个感染的肩膀，它发出了一阵可怕的嚎叫，抓挠着自己的伤处，好像要用指甲把那个伤口挖出来。汉尼拔的手依然放在威尔身上，他们一起分担了枪的后坐力。威尔总算找回了神智，靠上汉尼拔后背，举起那根生锈的撬棍守卫阿比盖尔的盲区。他面朝着隐约可见的漫长而黑暗的医院长廊。

他麻木的想着为什么没有囚犯在听到这阵骚乱后发出噪声。

不过这场乱子确实吸引了某些东西的注意。

在他意识到那是玻璃碎掉的声音前窗户就碎了。他左边的窗户在他周围到处开花，他的衬衣、脖子被抓住，身体被拖向了墙壁。恶心的尖叫声传入他耳朵，气息呼到他脸上留下了黑色的花斑。他屏住了呼吸。

阿比盖尔一枪打中了身前那个感染者的脚跟。她转过身把枪对准威尔，几乎没瞄准就开了火，抓着威尔衣服和脖子的爪子瞬间松开了。

她的准心只要向左一英寸，就能把威尔打个对穿。

但她没有。威尔知道她永远不会。

“你脸上——”她说，把枪放回去然后向他跑来，“它有没有——”

“没有。”他说，靠着墙坐倒，“没有，它没咬——”

汉尼拔第一个大步走到威尔身边，检查他是否带了伤，然后冷淡的点了点头。他走向阿比盖尔击倒的那个感染者，它正倒在地上哀鸣着抽搐。

他用力一脚跺下去解脱了它，为自己省了颗子弹。因为根须卷绕而变脆的颅骨轻易的碎裂了，破裂声在长廊里回响着。威尔看向那具尸体时没有任何感觉。在过去的日子里，它们带来的日常性屠杀总让他沉迷于病态的愤怒中。

那不是具人尸。只是些残余的——根本无法让他去共情的东西。

神啊，他是那么高兴自己对这些东西没有哪怕一盎司的同感。他把声音闷在喉头，没敢笑出声来。

“我来这里是为了寻找安全。”他终于说出来了。

“你现在很安全。”汉尼拔拉了拉自己的衬衫领口。

阿比盖尔的眼睛和威尔记忆中一样明亮。她回头看了一眼汉尼拔；在威尔允许自己与她对视的短暂片刻，她的目光比所有他记忆中的都要更真挚和开放。

“我知道，”威尔吞咽了一下，他抓住阿比盖尔的手腕站稳，“我知道我现在很安全。”

*

他终于感觉累了。现在根本没天黑，但威尔需要休息，以及安全感。终于，这么长时间里他第一次感觉到他的背后有人守护。

汉尼拔和阿比盖尔的临时住所是奇尔顿的旧办公室。汉尼拔冷淡地指出好医生逃离医院时充满善意的留下了他所有的藏书。一些贫乏的收藏，他说。奇尔顿在事态变得明显——政府显然没把监狱和研究所放在优先转移名单上——时迅速抛下了这里。“他有一种天真的自我保护意识。”汉尼拔冷冷地说。

“我们安顿下来后又过了几周，才在土里发现了他。”阿比盖尔耸了耸肩。自那次袭击后她就没有松开过威尔的手臂，“早死了。”

“你来这多久了？”威尔转向阿比盖尔，低声问。

她紧紧握住他的手臂。

他们两个从牢房里拖出了一些行军床，把床垫叠在一起——为了舒适——盖上床单，做了一张双人床。只有一张床，威尔注意到，但他现在没精神去想这个了。汉尼拔慷慨地借给了他那张床，制止了阿比盖尔——她认为威尔需要吃东西——的建议；“当他准备好后他会吃的。”他说，而威尔根本懒得去分析他话里的含义。

他脱掉了衬衫，但没有脱袜子，以防他们需要快速离开。

“我们会留意的，”汉尼拔说，他的声音惊人的柔和，“好好休息，威尔。”他陪同阿比盖尔走出房间，又走了回来，在威尔浑身酸痛的爬进床里时拉下了百叶窗。这张床和——还在佛罗里达时——莫莉离开后他就一直睡的那张行军床如此相似。但这两张床味道不一样，压扁程度和凹陷的位置也不一样。这张上面有两个身体压出的坑，不是一个瘦瘦的男人和他的狗会压出的大小。特莎闻了闻床单，看上去还满意。她跳上了她以前睡的位置。

这一切几乎是 – 亲切的。

汉尼拔离开前在黑暗的房间里站住了。或者他看向了威尔，或许他只是在转身；一切都笼罩在黑暗之中。

“我很高兴你回到了我们身边，威尔，”汉尼拔最后说，“我很高兴我们——又一次在铁栏的同一边了。”

威尔什么都没说。他简短的点点头，而这同样笼罩在黑暗之中。

*

他不知道自己睡了多久；几个钟，可能一整天。威尔在另一具瘦小的身体从他身后爬上这张床时慢慢转醒了。莫莉一直喜欢从后面抱他，双手环住他的肚子、像只勺子一样贴上来，虽然她从不会把手放在他的伤疤上。

今晚没有人会对他这么做了。阿比盖尔双手抱着胸，紧紧的抵在威尔的后背上，膝盖顶着他的腿。他呼出一口气，昏昏欲睡的颤栗着。

他从没犹豫过要跟她说些什么，因为她早已经死了。她已经死了，而且是他杀了她，无论是借自己还是别人的手。威尔再也受不了跟亡魂和记忆中的人讲话了，他的前半生都用于和死者谈话，同时询问他们那些秘密；他现在再也不想这么做了。

“威尔，你在想什么？”阿比盖尔比耳语还小声。

他使劲往下咽。她听上去很年轻，仍然很年轻。他猜她现在肯定有——二十三？二十四？五年时间比一生还长，也比一生还短，多么奇怪啊。

“在想撒谎家和窃贼。”威尔叹了口气。

阿比盖尔的身体靠上他的后背，她的嘴几乎贴在他的脖子上。他感觉到了她的下嘴唇——和她的几缕黑色的长发——非常非常轻的刷过。当她用力吞咽时，几乎算是亲吻了他的皮肤。

“我飞到了欧洲，”她犹豫着说。她对怪物开枪时可以站得笔直，却几乎没法跟他说话。威尔愿意理解，至少。“第一站是立陶宛。汉尼拔在那儿一直留着个家，你知道吗？我猜不，我是说。他告诉我不能一直留在那里；为了安全，我得一直搬家。但那里终究是个起点。感觉就像下象棋，你知道吗？移动然后停止，确认安全后继续移动。”

“你去看他后，他写了信给我。”

“那并不是什么礼节性拜访。”威尔低声说。

“对，但是-他很高兴见到你。他告诉我你看上去-很不错，样子健康、还晒黑了；他跟我说估计是因为南方的太阳。”

“他跟你说他指使了人去杀我吗？”

“说了。”她举起一只手，把食指落到威尔的颧骨上，就在他最深的伤疤的边缘。角度不太方便，她的手指又收了回去。

威尔想要转过去、捧起她的脸；想要检查她身上的每一寸，看看哪些是记忆中的，哪些是不同的；想要检查她和加勒特霍布斯相像的地方，然后发现她已经抹去了他的每一丝痕迹。

“他所做的一切-我们所做的一切，”阿比盖尔说，呢喃声几乎是颤抖的，“都是为了治疗你，而不是伤害你。”

“我不知道这个计划对你们来说进行的有多顺利。”威尔说。他颤抖着说。神啊，他依旧那么疲倦。

“你现在在这里，跟我们在一起，”阿比盖尔告诉他，同时嘴唇亲上了他的皮肤，或者只是又一次吞咽，“所以它成功了。”

特莎在睡梦中发出哀鸣。威尔没有动，阿比盖尔的脚趾挨上他的脚跟。

他想着她，跟着西风一次又一次搬家，横跨了整个欧洲；当他在佛罗里达的珊瑚岛上，拼命想要在土里种活植物时；当他在巴尔的摩的牢房里，为不让自己的脑子烂掉不断抗争时。她一定在感染刚爆发时就飞回了美国，赶在了机场关闭、世界变成世界意义上的孤岛前；然后借助汉尼拔的钱从一间酒店搬到另一间，一直等待着医院崩溃，一直相信汉尼拔会从那些断瓦残垣中站起来，一直认为威尔迟早也会回来找他。汉尼拔是他们两个的轴心，如果他们是正负电极，汉尼拔就是中间滚烫的线。

威尔感觉自己应该和她相斥。

但实际上他却翻了个身，在她来不及直视他前就把她揽到了怀里。她把脸埋在他的锁骨上，大腿挤到他温暖的双腿间，胳膊缠着他的背，手握住他的肩胛骨。他张开的嘴放在她的额头，鼻梁的顶点上。

“我在这里，”她说，“我就在这里。”

“我没杀你。”威尔说，更像是一句自言自语，但她喃喃着表示同意。

“你没杀我，”她告诉她，“我向你发誓。我发的誓都是真的。”

他哽咽一声笑了出来。

“睡吧，威尔，”阿比盖尔对他说，“我在这。”

*

他内疚又轻松的加入了他们的日常安排。

他们之间的短小对话文明得迷人。威尔不知道自己有多想念跟汉尼拔进行的那些聪明的对话，直到汉尼拔一天晚上邀请他一起坐下。那时阿比盖尔在进行她的日常狩猎。他们坐在奇尔顿的真皮扶手椅上，就像很久很久以前那样，当时他们还试图找到一种既礼貌又亲近的相处方式。汉尼拔煮了医院储藏室里的冻干咖啡，他们像喝当时的意大利浓缩咖啡一样慢慢地品着。他询问了威尔外面世界发生的事—关于感染的爆发，还有那之前所有的事；每一点文化碎片和政治八卦。威尔挤出所有他在脑子里攒起的事情，汉尼拔闭着眼，薄薄的唇上停着一个愉悦的微笑。听到政府垮台的消息时他笑出了声，就像威尔告诉他人们为了生存开始屠杀同类时那样。人性的真相给了他极大的满足，可威尔没法怪他。身处那么多杀手之中，他一直都清楚事情是怎么运作的。

当威尔交谈累了后，他们会在舒适的沉默中阅读奇尔顿的医学书以及那些落灰的撑门面用的诗集。汉尼拔朗读完几节他欣赏的诗后威尔会点点头。

莫莉不关心政治辩论和诗歌。她喜欢实际的乐趣：咸咸的海风，脚趾间的沙粒，以及性爱。

汉尼拔不怎么关心她的事。威尔的无名指上有一圈白色的印子，是过去在烈日底下戴了几年婚戒留下的，汉尼拔看到它时偶尔会皱皱眉：那是其他人的所有权标示。在汉尼拔的陪同下威尔常常会心不在焉的捏弄它，或者抓挠肚子和脸上的伤疤。有那么多人给他留下过烙印。

阿比盖尔留下的伤痕则更深一些。更难以发现。

威尔不时会跟她一起出去巡逻，两人都挎着猎枪，阿比盖尔拎的更轻松些。她不会费心拉他聊天，但她很高兴能为他们说两人份的话。一切都静悄悄的，在他们跋涉过茂密的灌木丛时。她告诉了他在欧洲的经历，跟汉尼拔的书信，回到美国的时候。还有她的杀戮经历。数量不多，在她心中是必要的。威尔没说什么。他不能。一直都是这样。

“汉尼拔决定在这里定居，但我不太肯定。”一次巡逻时她向他承认，“我们不可能永远待在这里。弹药会耗尽，食物也是。有人可能会发现这个地方，并试图接管。其他的地方—加拿大聚集了太多难民，人人都这么说—但我听说华盛顿也一样。我不知道我们可以坚持多久。”

“至少你做的非常棒。”威尔说，阿比盖尔把枪扛在肩上，羞涩而骄傲的笑了。

“或许吧。我不知道。现在我们没在等你了——我不知道应该做什么。”

“你早就知道我会来吗？”威尔小心的轻声问。

“当然了，”阿比盖尔坦然的说，就像这是再明显不过的事实。

他们今天击倒了三个感染者。他们烧光了尸体，然后进楼去吃晚饭。

威尔只吃自己带来的食物。他一直用这里的空洞和汉尼拔那个储存丰富的地下室冰箱的老旧发电器来做借口（他很确定他有能力修好它并让它继续运作很多年），但这根本毫无意义。

奇尔顿离开这里时留下了不止汉尼拔一个人。

威尔啃着他的蔬菜罐头，汉尼拔俯身把饭菜残渣扔到地上给狗吃时他皱了皱眉。

“她得吃东西，威尔。”汉尼拔平静的说。

“基督啊，随你的意吧。只是别把我扯进去，好吗？”

他包里有一些干巴巴的，现在已经过了期的牛肉干。他每天会吃下一片来补充蛋白质。只有这样他才能撑下去。只有这样。

夜晚对威尔来说是最愉快的，每到夜里他都很高兴他来了这里。他们得轮流在晚上站岗，但他满意于任何一项安排，包括这项。他来后，没有人想要虚伪的多铺一张床。他自己值夜岗时，总是连着几个钟头注视汉尼拔和阿比盖尔的睡颜，即使他的眼睛本该看向窗户和门道。阿比盖尔可以自己照顾好自己，但她睡着时看上去很柔弱，眉头紧紧的皱着。她习惯蜷在汉尼拔怀里，像个做了噩梦后藏在父亲床上的孩子。在特定的光线和阴影下，威尔看见了两个恶魔蜷缩在对方怀里，像一条衔尾蛇一样不休不眠的吞噬着自己。

他从没回避过这幅景象。

他和汉尼拔睡觉时背靠着背，近的触手可及。威尔仍然会在梦里出汗，和以前一样。他打瞌睡时从不会脱衬衫。他偶尔会惊醒过来，看到汉尼拔正盯着他，或用手指抚摸着他皱巴巴的衬衫下的伤疤。汉尼拔不是什么多愁善感的傻瓜，但他也有弱点。威尔相信汉尼拔真的很想念他。

某一次这种事发生的时候，他把手叠上了汉尼拔的手背，平平的压着自己的肚子。他感觉肠子搅了起来，也可能只是模糊的性奋感。汉尼拔赞赏的低声哼哼着。这不能算是一些消失已久的事情重新开始的标志。

但是这一切发生了。

威尔和阿比盖尔对这种事不甚敏感。

他一直不愿承认自己想念她，现在他的视线却全都聚焦到了她瘦小、纤弱的身体上，这具被他抱在怀中的身体。她的身体在顶住步枪的后坐力时变得强健了，在逃离人类和恶魔时她变得更加健壮。她可以轻易压制他，却任由自己被他抱着。她说希望他尽快恢复过来时，听上去就像在重复别人说的话。

一个宁静的夜里，汉尼拔递给了威尔一杯红酒，感觉就像他不满意它，却绝不希望看见威尔拒绝它。威尔懒懒的啜饮着，看着阿比盖尔嘴唇在沾酒后变成酒红色；她的眼睛变得朦胧了。今晚轮到威尔站岗，但汉尼拔把现实问题放在了一边。

威尔最后一次做爱的记忆是朦胧的，那时他还不知道那是最后一次。那感觉很好，很温暖；莫莉强壮的、长着雀斑的大腿环着他的腰身；她一直以来都信奉个人快乐至上，他也中意那样，喜欢他们性爱中自私的时刻。

在多拉德在他们的生活、威尔的脸上留下那个伤疤后，莫莉的利己主义开始以完全不同的方式显现出来。她没到一个月就离开了他。

他低声对阿比盖尔吐露了这些，声音平平无奇。她的大腿顶着他的裆部。“现在是人间的最后时刻，”她平淡的说，“我们都可以成为自私的人。”

她只有在他们两个都高潮后才会亲吻他。他更喜欢这种方式，那种亲吻让他支离破碎。

*

最后让他们成功搬家的居然是威尔。阿比盖尔一直寄望于汉尼拔的常识和他敏锐的自保意识，但威尔抓住了他的虚荣心。

“阿比盖尔告诉我华盛顿那里有个避难所。”他跟着汉尼拔走进地下室时开门见山的说。威尔一般不会自己走到那些发电机和半满的冰柜中间去。他现在正努力借自己的声音和汉尼拔的嘲讽来分心。

“她当然会这么说了。去白宫，去加拿大，去这里，去那里。”他听到这个时几乎想哼一声。多么开放的男人啊。“我听过这些话很多次了，威廉。”

威尔耸耸肩。他在最后一级阶梯上打着转，汉尼拔早就在冷柜里挑挑拣拣了。威尔今天下午收拾了一下自己带来的食物——主要是蔬菜罐头——发现它们严重不足。他真希望自己当初能从卡车上多带一点，但这只是后见之明罢了。

“你被隔离了很长一段时间。”他说，摸索着自己裤口袋的衬里，“这可不是什么有利于和人相处的体验。”

“我们会知道的。”汉尼拔平静的说。

“别贪嘴上便宜了。好好想想吧。一百多个晒得黑不溜秋的幸存者，一堆数量稀少的阶级调色盘，而且全都比该死的白房子还低下不少？你在他们之间会成为一个天杀的王子的，莱克特医生。”

“你可真不婉转啊，威尔。”汉尼拔喃喃着。他从冷柜下层取出了一包切好的白肉，在手上翻来覆去的看。保鲜袋里冷冻的血液滑动着。

威尔耸耸肩膀：“我猜我目标不是很高。”

他和阿比盖尔在晚上悄声说着话。他们的四肢缠在一起，她粗糙的头发黏在他的下唇上。他们的弹药主要是阿比盖尔收集的，通过突袭空荡荡的城市和取下倒在医院地上的保安人员的腰带；现在库存已经不幸的不足了。他们谈论着实际的问题，也谈论着汉尼拔。两个都是他们谈话这些日子里的常见话题。

“我们该去吃晚饭了。”汉尼拔说，走向阶梯把手放在威尔胳膊上，“之后我会考虑的。”

*

威尔和阿比盖尔借着微弱的手电筒光线检查大楼，试图找到一些过去没找到的武器，一些子弹夹、钢管或刀具。他们空手而归时汉尼拔往往在盯着奇尔顿的藏书皱眉。他的行李包里至少有三本大部头，或者四五本薄的书。汉尼拔的大部分行李都是他精心用冰水清洗过的医疗用品，其余的是一些个人用品——仅剩的一件备用衬衫，他的大口径短筒手枪，一双奇尔顿的鞋子（对他来说有点窄，但在应该派得上用场）——还有书。他携带了一包重量可观的肉，虽然冰箱里基本只有一些下水肉了。这包肉大概在他们上路几天后才会腐烂。 

他们向华盛顿的方向步行，如果保持速度的话他们很快就能到达了。但或许没法保持。他们都清楚为什么。

威尔又清点了一遍他的胡萝卜和豌豆罐头，好像隔了一夜后罐头会自动变多似的。他是个清醒的人，也憎恶自己荒谬的行为。特莎嗅闻着他的脖子和腋窝，为即将到来的变化兴奋不已。威尔却不太确定。他的生活一直是动荡不安的，从他第一天当值起就是这样。他在情感的漩涡中眩晕不已，直到被从温室中拽出来，学会给手枪上套，在追逐到一半时在后巷呕吐。 

他的锚没有一个是长久的。汉尼拔和阿比盖尔站的那么远，却几乎成为了他的基石，他们像一片流沙上唯一的岩石。他们不能在这里住下来。他也很怀疑他们能在华盛顿住下去。那些流言，风声。

这都毫无意义，威尔想。夜里他的嘴唇挨着阿比盖尔的脖子，十指扣着汉尼拔的，只希望此夜能再长一点。 

他们在黎明前出发了，子夜刚过，世界看上去和过去一样平静。 

奇怪的是，汉尼拔是他们中唯一一个回头看了巴尔的摩精神犯罪病院那堆悲惨废墟的人。威尔看了看他的眼睛，没找到答案。汉尼拔跟以前一样难以解读，估计他以后也会是这样。他的目光中只有深深的平静，威尔格雷厄姆常常感激于此。

*

他们很少说话，基本上一直在走路。 

他们沿着森林走，在终于看见马里兰时紧靠着彼此。 

第二天上路时威尔知道他们被跟踪了。他不是通过风中的气味或身后的沙沙声，而是经由阿比盖尔紧紧抓着枪的手。她的脸紧绷着，就像当初对威尔低语着如何杀死不义之人时。 

汉尼拔拦住了他。“让她自己解决。” 他的声音平静而低沉。

“当然。” 

“让她带上狗，可以干扰目标。” 

威尔犹豫了一下：“没问题。” 

他们坐在高速公路出口的缓冲区上等待着阿比盖尔和特莎。威尔检查了一下弹夹。满的。他的手颤抖着。 

一切都是那么寂静。他们聆听着枪声，除此之外似乎没有其他声音传过来。一些被遗弃的车辆随意的分布在道路两边，威尔为找事情做翻找了几辆卡车。他没找到什么有用的东西，只有一些痛苦和记忆：刻意被丢在一边的纪念品；破烂的雪佛兰的搁脚处一窝愤怒地围着个黑化腐烂的苹果核打转的黄蜂；一盒放在驾驶台上的带子，正面用潦草的圆珠笔字迹写着 _天涯之歌_ ；一张家庭照片——也可能不是，因为他不敢看正面，只读了几遍背面的题字—— _2007年在小屋，珍妮和我们所有人_ 。

威尔坐在后座上。他感觉自己的腿细而无力，呼吸也十分吃力。他在自己的包里翻找着能吃的东西。他摸索出一盒过期的谷物罐头，把它放到鼻子底下。好像它的味道能让他坚持下去似的。好像除了金属和霉味还有别的味道似的。

两颗子弹划破了空气。然后是又一颗。传来破碎的吠叫声。

很久以前，就在威尔面前，一个怪物试图枪杀他的家人。他没发“再也不会让这样的事发生”这样的誓，因为这种事情不是闪电，不会打在同一个地方。

他跑向枪声传出的地方。他希望自己能跟命运讨价还价。

他破旧的鞋子踩过碎裂的玻璃，他差点摔倒。威尔本该懂得更多，懂得如何不发出脚步声，但他的脑子里回响着枪声，听不见自己的脚步。他才想起要把史密斯·韦森左轮手枪拿到手里。

枯萎的秋叶林不是什么好掩护，他不幸的暴露在外。但他需要找到阿比盖尔。

威尔先看到的是她脚下的身体，然后才是她。阿比盖尔看上去像个远古的女神，男人全都倒在她的石榴裙下，哪怕是她的父亲；哪怕是威尔。

那具身体的脊椎因为坠落而怪异的扭曲了，胸口正在流血。土地像吸血鬼那样饥渴地吸收了那些血液。威尔看见了一切但尚未理解全部，然后才注意到没有溅出的花粉，没有腐烂、脱水的的块状珊瑚喷溅在地上。

“阿比盖尔，”他挤出这个名字，气喘吁吁，难以自持。

她没有转身，而是举起步枪，把枪托压在肩膀上，瞄准，开火。反冲力让她连退了三步。一个模糊的影子掠过不远处的一棵树溅起尘土，哀号声压过了回荡的枪声。那个影子在树木间消失了，阿比盖尔放下枪，她脚下的死尸无助的渗着血。

只是个普通男人。还有一个头被爆开的女人倒在地上，只有一箭之遥。她的头发，在那些血污下，是灰白的。

“他们会杀了我们的，”阿比盖尔说，她的手不再颤抖，声线却震动起来，“他们知道我们身上有食物，他们想跟我讨价还价。他们迟早会杀了我们的。”

“他们会吗？”威尔说。他的心剧烈地跳动着，胸口像被砖头砸了那样闷痛，连日来越发无力的身体促使他单膝跪了下来。

“会吗？”他轻声重复了一遍。

*

他醒来时，闻到了烧柴和烤肉的味道。阿比盖尔的一只手搭在他的前额上。汉尼拔生了一堆火，他眼里的世界被染成了橙色。他平躺在地上，看见了没被树木切的七零八落的天空；路边的夜色慢慢落了下来。汉尼拔的厚大衣铺在他身下，柔软、厚实、没有静电，不是便宜货。奇尔顿的。威尔身体里唯一还能坚持的器官就是那颗伤痕累累的心脏了，那只是肌肉。一个人也就值这么多罢了，肌肉、脂肪和骨髓。

阿比盖尔握紧了他的手。在医院里他们被告知他是永久性毁容时，莫莉没有碰他。她坐在白色病房的另一头和别人谈他，而不是和他谈。

“特莎走了，”他低声说。

“你醒了，”阿比盖尔对她自己说，然后回答：“是。是啊。她跑了。我想她是被枪声吓跑了。”

“好吧。”威尔颤抖的、深深的吸了一口气。

还是个孩子时，他就发现了他生命中所有东西的存在都是短暂的，近乎转瞬即逝。他的父亲从没在他面前遮掩过他母亲的死讯。他从不知道在同龄人失去宠物、祖母或变化无常的恋情时怎么做才能安慰他们。他不知道应该说些什么。那时他还不了解自己可以移情，只是觉得手指的轻触已经足以传递所有痛苦的、难以表达的情绪。

老师们觉得他很冷漠。但他们在他生命中的存在也就那么短暂。

阿比盖尔扶着他坐起来，拂去他摔倒时头发上粘的枯叶。她的手指无意义的徘徊在他的脸颊和下巴上，于是他吻了吻她的指尖。她把他扶到火堆旁边，挨到他身边，让他坐在她和汉尼拔之间。

火上煎着两片剥了皮的肉，简易烤架由两根Y形树枝和一根长条树枝组成。永远都那么文明的汉尼拔把他从医院带来的混合调味料以精确的份量洒了上去。他把几片烤熟的肉包在手帕里递给阿比盖尔，让她放在腿上吃。她张嘴咀嚼着，被烫到时发出小小的痛苦的吸气声。

他们两个是威尔格雷厄姆在这世上仅有的东西了。这话听上去真是孩子气。

而现在他感觉如此饥饿。

他握起阿比盖尔温暖的手，带到嘴边，吻上她的手指。他把她的手指一根根含进嘴里，吸吮着上面的油脂。他想要品尝她下面的滋味。然后就不只是想要了。

他们吃的饱饱的，把剩下的肉包好。他们埋掉了骨头，三个人一起。


	3. Act III

白宫外有一条由感染者的尸体堆成的护城河。

坑挖得很深，尸体堆了大约十多米高。从很远的地方就能闻到气味，一股绿色植物混堆肥的味道像光圈一样环着整个城市。尸体没有被焚烧，而是堆在外面腐烂。他们中的一些甚至都没死透。一些尸堆下的手抓挠着土地，挣扎着想要得到空气。身上的负重甚至让他们没法得到自由。

威尔认为这是种令人恶心但无用的警告。感染者感觉不到恐惧，这种来自地狱的威胁愚蠢的很。

“这不是对他们的威胁，”阿比盖尔轻声说，“这是对我们的欢迎。”

“什么？”

“当然是这样，”汉尼拔赞同的说，“一种典型的美国式力量和毅力的展现，我想。很适合美国的首都。”

他用了瓶子里的一点水把自己的头发往后梳好，用大拇指擦掉阿比盖尔残留的耳根上的一点污迹。他让她用头发掩住那里，自己整理好威尔的夹克和衣领。为即将出现的人们做的准备。

外面很安静。植被丛生，一片灰败，大门入口后是一排不规则的坑洼。大屋的外观不像以前那样漂亮了——威尔从教科书和电影中看到过的那个大屋——但仍然威风堂堂，哪怕是灰白色的。一片无力自保的历史遗迹。

在接近那里时，威尔的手脚舒展开了，他的骨骼劈啪作响，他终于可以站直了。但他发现自己一直都站得笔直。从马里兰到华盛顿，走在汉尼拔和阿比盖尔之间。

在抵达圣地前他已经有了信仰，真令人失落。

“有狙击手，”阿比盖尔在他们慢慢走过去时说。她没有抬头，他们也没有停下。“在二楼的右边第三个窗户和左边第一个窗户。”

威尔从没相信过什么。一直如此。至少那些感染者目的一致、从一而终，易于理解。而那些普通人，他被从他们身边隔离了太久，再不知道怎么去和他们交流、乃至协商。

他的手落在了枪上。汉尼拔啧了一声。

与之相反的是，汉尼拔边走边举起了双手，掌心朝上；目光在明知自己被步枪瞄准时仍然毫不动摇。他的声音平静而有力，像在桥上对桥下的人喊话。他很清楚自己在干什么。

“我的名字是菲尔大夫，”他说，“这是我的同伴，威廉；这是我们的被监护者，阿比盖尔。”

威尔感觉自己颠了一下，就像有人突然提起了他身上的绳子。只有一秒。他没出声。

“我们来自巴尔的摩，马里兰。我们相信我们能为你们出一份力。我曾入读于巴黎笛卡尔大学和约翰·霍普金斯大学，我可以提供医疗保障。我的同伴们精通枪支，威廉同时是一个自学成才的机械师。我也有一些微薄的技能或许可以在厨房施展。”他补充说，没有嘲讽的暗示，“我们不会成为负担，我可以保证。”

接下来的沉默几乎有一个世纪那么长。威尔伸出手去握阿比盖尔的手。她的手是冰凉的，但她一动没动，威尔察觉到了她身上那种自然而然的对汉尼拔无条件的信任。汉尼拔从她父亲手里救出了她，从威尔手里救出了她，又从那个疏远她的社会手里救出了她。她可以不同意他的见解，跟他争执，被他伤害，但她做不到不相信他。

这让威尔妒火中烧。他猛地抓住了她的手腕，没去想这个突然的举动完全有可能被视作威胁。

信号被依次传达下去。扣着扳机的指头松开了。一下快速的挥手，有人大喊着让他们过去。

阿比盖尔调整了一下胳膊，紧扣住威尔的手。她的掌心是潮湿的。反而让他舒心了不少。汉尼拔也伸出了手，威尔握上前的犹豫短暂得只有他们三个人注意得到。

*

他们得到的欢迎是谨慎的。

威尔很快就被过剩的人群压得喘不过气了。他从来不适应拥挤的人群，而这里的人流是恒定的，男人们和女人们有目的或无目的的在走廊里漫步；孩子追逐嬉闹着，夹杂着打闹声；每三个人就有一个人的后裤袋或腰上挂着发出无序或有序噪音的对讲机。噪音钻入他的脑袋里，他小心的避开每一个突然的脚步和每一个警惕的注视。他挨近了阿比盖尔，闻着她身上散发出的气味；内心深处，他暗自担心着再也分辨不出她皮肤上的血味。

他们的东道主肯定接受过一些品行不佳的人。

他们首先得到的赠与是食物。一个窝在无数海军食物中的慈祥老人（可能要比看上去更年轻些）给了他们三个盛着炖菜和大饼的碗。碗里的蔬菜和威尔的罐头垃圾是一个质量，但被加热过，甚至撒了点调味料，就像给国王准备的食物。阿比盖尔狼吞虎咽的吃相点醒了威尔他们应该要表现成这样。他和她对视一眼，然后效仿了她。

汉尼拔向着他那个碗礼貌的伸出手。“即使是在这些艰难的时期，”他说，语气中有种意味着和解的平和气息，“我也很注意往我自己身体里塞入的东西。”

他们把他们剩下的食物埋在了距离华盛顿一两英里外。阿比盖尔用枪托挖了一个约两英尺深的洞，试图掩盖住气味。汉尼拔一直撅着嘴站在一边。“你还能期待什么？”威尔精简的问他，半带好奇，“像以前一样拎着它们？”

“我不知道为什么不行。”汉尼拔冷静的说，“恐惧让人们变得粗鲁，威尔，现在人们的生活中根本不缺恐惧。”

现在他正热心的询问着可不可以去看看厨房，认识一下厨师。他温和的气质让他显得如此无害。阿比盖尔的脚踝在桌底下轻蹭着威尔的，不是为了警示，而是在告诉威尔，汉尼拔清楚自己在做什么。威尔却不确定。关于所有的事情，关于他们到底为什么来这里。为了改变，他想，适者生存，但他披过的那些伪装还不够吗？

他不知道他们是怎么披上人皮的。

有指定的地点给新来的讲规则。一张纸，写着一些名字和地点，以备他们需要一些物资；一叠给他们填写的潦草的手写表格。世界末日的繁文缛节。一位年轻的女兵把汉尼拔叫到一边，低声讲着他的职业，询问他是否愿意接收病人。“很多人来帮忙，”她低语着，“他们看见了这个时候该看见的东西。”

汉尼拔放在她肩上的手是如此安定人心。威尔不知道他是怎么做到的，不明白那么多年的铁窗岁月为何还没剥下他身上那层文明的伪装。看上去令人印象深刻，如果可以除却那种可怕感的话。

“我和我的同伴一定会竭尽全力帮忙。”

她点点头，看了一眼他们三个。威尔不禁好奇她看见了什么。三个凡人。只是三个凡人。没有阴影。也没有恶魔。

然后她站直身子，近似敬礼的向他们点点头，跺跺脚跟并拢双脚。“欢迎回家，菲尔大夫。”她说，好像他们是一群从盛大而光荣的战斗中回来的士兵。

不知为什么，威尔觉得自己在这场战斗中战败了。

*

他梦见了加勒特雅各布霍布斯。

他梦见了坐在穿越州界的火车车厢里，阿比盖尔坐在他对面，玩弄着自己的头发，听着他的笑话大笑；加勒特霍布斯在三排座位后面望着他们。他用掌心玩弄着一把猎刀。车里没有别人，没人看到阿比盖尔的脚踝在座椅下轻轻磨蹭着威尔的，加勒特雅各布霍布斯递给她那把刀。

他梦见自己在一个全是木头和鹿角的房间里失血而死。

他梦见他和加勒特雅各布霍布斯坐在奢华的办公室里，房间里有双层图书馆，墙上是巨大的落地窗，挂着一幅画着受伤的人的带框蚀刻画。他告诉霍布斯他的所有秘密，阿比盖尔在一旁记录下来。

她优雅的吃下了每一页记录。

他梦见加勒特雅各布霍布斯呈上大块带血的生肉，一条全无伪装、剥了皮的大腿。腿的两端都被烧制过，淋上了栗色的肉汁。阿比盖尔和她的父亲贪婪地吞咽着。威尔看向自己的盘子，一只割下的耳朵。

他梦见加勒特雅各布霍布斯跨在他的胸口上，用一把军刀刺入他的脸颊，然后迅速分解了。莫莉开了枪，又垂下枪口，好似已经击倒了敌人。阿比盖尔从他身后把手指抓进加勒特雅各布霍布斯的肋骨里，从本是心脏的空洞处掏出血淋淋的子弹。

威尔大叫着惊醒时浑身是汗，只身一人。咸涩的汗液滴下他的脖子、手臂和大腿，身下薄薄的床垫已经毁了。陌生的高高的天花板让他吓了一跳，他花了好一会才明白自己没在沉没。

加勒特霍布斯已经死了，威尔被指控谋杀了他的女儿，而他的女儿此刻正在和虚构这项罪名的男人聊天。

他们低声说着话，翕动着嘴唇。汉尼拔没有看过来。但他打了个手势，告诉威尔知道你醒了，你很安全，别来烦我们，继续睡吧。威尔缩回床上，用汗湿的胳膊揽紧自己。他们在威尔发疯时策划了他的倒台；当威尔烂在避难所里时他们跨过欧洲交换情书。他知道他的突然出现不会改变什么。

华盛顿只是让他变得小肚鸡肠。

大约六百人住在白宫里。三分军人，七分平民。人数不多不是因为地方不大，只是因为过了难民和家族陆续抵达的时期之后，人们不再来了。威尔想要的话可以轻易避开这里的人群，但在这座末日堡垒里的反社会行径只会惹人非议。

似乎没人知道应该怎么称呼这里：一个避风港，图标，还是堡垒？ 威尔询问了一个巡逻兵——他很年轻；他们都很年轻，这些腰带下藏着不止一样东西的男人和女人就是在感染暴发、政府无能时的第一道防线——他问这里有没有被突破过。

有一次，士兵回答。在很久以前的一次换班。他们不得不烧光了整个玫瑰园来遏制感染。费尽千谎百计逃避感染者的人们在安全的地方输给了他们想要逃避的东西。

后来他们开始推行交错式轮班。

所有东西都消过毒，一切都是那么干净。一个初代乌托邦。所有人都只想生存下来，政治理想和未来方向被放在了一边。那些睡在白墙之间的总统不会料到这种和平。

威尔觉得自己累了。他一直习惯稳定的日常生活——按时喂狗，按步骤准备讲课的资料，迎接莫莉向来中意的晚间性爱。即使是在巴尔的摩，他们也有巡逻、班次、固定的吃饭时间、晚间自动缠在身上的四肢。他们来DC是为了寻求更多的稳定，不是吗？更加稳定的生活。

或者是为了一个已经在监狱里发臭的杀手。

他们住宅的下方有一个射击场，威尔时时会留意那里。阿比盖尔一开始会跟他一起去，但只是看着。认真地盯着威尔，检查他持枪的角度。她纠正了他持远程火炮的站姿，但他叫她别这么做，这让他想起了卡兹。

之后她就只是由着他。

“她没生气，”汉尼拔安慰他，试图安抚他一直以来的不宁心绪，“她只是想看你对她父亲开枪时的样子。”

休息室里有一个杂七杂八的图书馆，力图满足所有人的口味：苏斯博士和睡前故事，揉皱了的封面上画着大送秋波的金发女郎的浪漫小说，简略的科学教材，军事手册的副本，大卷记录着开国元勋事迹的历史书。甚至还有汉尼拔精心保管的赃书。如果威尔仔细闻，他感觉自己能闻到巴尔的摩州立医院的医药水味。

他试着回忆起埋在脑海深处的文章片段，那些文字副本在佛罗里达燃料缺乏时都烧光了。他在纸上细心的重写，标上没人会检查的参考文献引证。

他感觉自己就像个在犯罪现场旁伸长了脖子的路人，一直徘徊着，耳畔有声音在重复低喃：这里没什么可看的。这里没什么可看的。

与此同时，汉尼拔成了众人的神。他是仁慈的王者、治疗师和表演者；他换了人皮，有了信众。

这里没有主厨，只有食堂厨师和阿姨。他们的地位迅速提高了。但汉尼拔会跟每一个人握手，带着旧世界的礼节和上流社会的风度同所有人相处，自己去所有厨房和茶水间参观。贮存的食物足够吃几个月。六十年代建造的防空洞里堆满罐头食品，巨大的地下储物柜里放满冻肉罐头和蔬菜罐头，本是为了养活总统之家和总统的百万跟班。花园和温室里养着新生的珍品， 南边门廊后面的小麦生长在人们煞费苦心的用手犁好的田里，或许够做成五十多个大饼，吃一两年。这已经是整个西方世界最高的期望了。

汉尼拔冷静的观察着，谋划着。

阿比盖尔也像个谜，她像只猫一样四处游荡，探索着新的领地。有时她会去总统办公室，坐在餐桌旁挨着汉尼拔，身边是每晚都会变换的被挑选出来的观众。他们都被汉尼拔端上来的食物和自如的表演冲昏了头，自他得到去厨房的机会之后。阿比盖尔是他的女主角，而威尔的部分较小，基本不必开口。汉尼拔常常会用大拇指扫一下威尔的手背，就在台面上。那感觉… …惊人的真诚，就和以前一样。

有一次，阿比盖尔在台面下用足弓抚过威尔的大腿。他考虑了一下待会和她一起回房间，然后操她。汉尼拔完美无瑕的故事还在继续，所以只能是待会。

但她在晚饭后消失了。威尔没理由跟着她。

他复写着那些毫无意义的文章，礼貌地避开那些询问他在末日之前的生活的邻居。他吃下汉尼拔做的饭菜，故意用力咀嚼那些货真价实、难能可贵的畜肉。晚餐后他在公共浴室洗澡，靠在奶白色的瓷砖上手淫。这里几乎是一个完整的人类生态系统，威尔到来后看见了一些新孕的肚皮。他看见年轻的男孩在公共走廊和阿比盖尔调情。也有不年轻的。

他们被告知一波滞留在纳什维尔的游客正在到来。闲置的吊床被怀有歉意的志愿者搬入他们的房间。为了迎接即将到来的舍友，阿比盖尔不再允许威尔抚摸她的后颈，哪怕是在他们独处时

威尔一般不会对别人怀恨在心。他太孤单，太理解人们能够自毁到哪种程度，不屑于再推一把。这些年来他一直想杀了汉尼拔，他会梦见自己把手环在阿比盖尔脖子上；但他知道那只是因为他在意他们。伤害自己不在意的人有什么好处呢？

威尔一天晚上跟了阿比盖尔。她清楚他在她后面，她是个猎手，一个猎手的本能不会因为短短几周的文明生活而消失。他也没有努力跟住她，只是在大约十步开外的地方走着。她从没学会像个青少年一样穿高跟鞋，她现在穿的是库房里拨的跑鞋。她自己的破靴子塞在他们房间的角落里。她的步子像哺乳动物一样轻，穿过走廊时寂静无声。

高跟不适合潮湿的沙地，也不适合湖边钓鱼，所以莫莉从来不穿高跟鞋，除非是在和他们的朋友一起出去吃饭时；后来她穿着高跟跟他吻别。

阿比盖尔也会这么做。穿上高跟，然后独自离去。那也很好。独自在床上等待另一个人回来会让他发疯。

他跟着她走下楼梯，走过储藏室和弹药库。走廊尽头是一个建设良好的医院。他知道汉尼拔在需要加强自己的仁善形象时会去那里帮忙。但他今晚不在。阿比盖尔走进了那些门，和几个卧床的年轻女性像老朋友一样打了招呼。医院里都是普通的病人，或受了点擦碰伤，或蜷在毯子里打抗生素，或卧病在床。没有被感染者。

威尔望着阿比盖尔和一个同龄的女孩欢快的聊天，开始憎恨自己。恨自己永远入侵了她的青春。

仿佛只有他毁了她。

*

他睡得太多，忘记得太少。

“威尔，”汉尼拔轻声唤醒他，“我们一起走了很长的路，不是吗？”

“可以说是。”

“我毫不怀疑现在你把我当成一个盟友，但哪怕在这么多年之后，我还是你的医生，”汉尼拔说，声音的质地柔软又结实，像病院里的软垫房。威尔笑出了声，然后咽下它就像吞下一口苦涩的柠檬汁。奇怪的是，汉尼拔笑了。“你是我最青睐的病人，”他告诉威尔，一只手搭上他的肩膀。

威尔轻轻蹭到他手里，就像以前那样。他和衣躺在床上，疲惫不堪；部分的他想把汉尼拔拉过来，像一对爱人那样用手脚缠上彼此；就像蛇和猫鼬，永恒地盘旋在彼此周围，直到其中一个发出第一击。

他没这么做。由着汉尼拔的掌心游弋在他的肩胛骨上。汉尼拔和阿比盖尔都重新变壮实了，威尔却仍然很瘦弱，他似乎就该脆弱不堪。

“明晚我有个免费预约，”汉尼拔告诉他。

“日程表出了差子？”

“别玩那些老掉牙的游戏了，威廉。听我的去学学吧。”

威尔吞咽了一下。汉尼拔离开后，他再没见过一个治疗师。莫莉像海绵一样吸收了他的忧伤，她被他浸透，饱和的时候就到其他地方再拧出来。但她始终是一个容器，仅此而已，而威尔是一口深到有回音的井。

“好吧，”他低声说。

“很好，”汉尼拔说，于是这事尘埃落定了。他的手还放在威尔肩上，然后他倾身下来，温柔的吻着威尔裸露的后颈。没人在查看他们。但他还是这么做了。

威尔差点说了谢谢。

*

一个像威尔这样的人永远不会忘记死亡。它在每一面模糊的镜子的倒影里，每一个罗夏墨迹里，在他睡着前眼前浮起的星星里。感染爆发的初期，他曾经朦胧的想过这或许就是他的极限了。当死亡达到饱和时，它便无法再影响他。

现在想想真是天真。

他们住下一个月后迎来了一场葬礼。离奇的是，悲切的集体仪式被保留了下来。人们一起痛声哭泣着，并不只是为了损失。没时间办开棺仪式，尸体在几个钟头内就下葬了。但那些怀念，抽泣持续了好几天。

威尔坐在后面，躲开那些痛苦的情绪。他身上已经背了太多重担，不需要其他人再加一些。

汉尼拔曾被称为死亡时间。

阿比盖尔说了几句话。死者是一个她在医院里结识的年轻女人。一定有人知道她底细，但他们早死了。

阿比盖尔的眼神陌生又熟悉。她的头发被梳理拉直过，脚跟并拢，一双灵巧的手搭在临时讲台上。讲台前的总统印章被粗暴的扯了下来。她看上去漂亮又精神。近距离接触死亡似乎让她重获新生了。那念头并不让他反感。

神啊，他想要了她。他总这样，不是么。因为费洛蒙，因为她在尸体间展示出的生命力。

她优雅的讲着话，带着过去她向杰克克劳福德否认自己父亲时的坚定。

友好、同情的掌声响起时阿比盖尔走下讲台，看向了威尔的眼睛。她的虹膜发着光。不是一匹被车前灯吓住的小鹿，而是一头成长起来、坦坦荡荡的大鹿。

她不可能在离开的那些年里长高了。但当她站在一堆威尔根本不在意的人中间时，站在汉尼拔身边时，看上去和他是平等的。

此刻他渴望着能站到他们身边。可惜他从没这么做过，在巴尔的摩或这儿，一两步走下地狱。

阿比盖尔在晚上钻进他的被单里。她把脸埋在他的肩头，好似能闻到汉尼拔的手常放的位置。他穿着某个人的毛衣，她的手滑进去，滑进衬衫下面，好似可以就这么探入他的皮肤底下，捧住那颗血淋淋的心。

“阿比盖尔，”威尔呢喃着，翻身用腿压住她的腿。他们缠绕在一起，像一团粗糙又笨拙的线球。

“我知道你不开心，”她低语道，“但只要再等一会就行了。拜托？”

“当然，”他挤出这句话，却不大明白它到底代表了什么。

他们笨拙的在被单下做爱，都穿着衣服，都像引号一样贴着对方，都以一种速率相同的、稳定的速度挺动着臀部。威尔回忆起有一次想着她在浴室里手淫的经历。在很久很久以前，在整个美国民不聊生之前，在阿比盖尔死亡之前，在汉尼拔背叛他们所有人之前。他想着她瘦瘦的胸脯，想着汉尼拔宽大的手，想着他们的肤色是多么相似；一个光滑细嫩，一个已然成熟。他压抑着自己的呻吟在洗澡水里射出来，然后跌跌撞撞的打着滑走到外面，既恶心又兴奋。

现在一切都已过去。他把她拉近，顶上去。她扭动着靠过来，想要得到他身上的每一寸。她的百褶裙——某个人的，从史前遗留下来——在他们的身体间揉成一团，变皱了。可这不重要。阿比盖尔是如此温暖，如此有生命。

“我应该——”威尔喘息着说，寂静之中，全身绷紧了。像团麻线一样，他的手脚缠住阿比盖尔的身体，留下印记。

“留着，留在这儿。”她喃喃的说，几乎要恸哭出声。所以他没有动。他又挺动了两下，射进她温暖的深处。

过了一会，威尔把手指探进她的大腿间。他有一瞬间感觉很怪异。“没关系的，”她向他保证，把乱糟糟的头发别到肩膀后面，躺到他旁边的枕头上，“汉尼拔也这么做过。”

那让他平静了下来。他把自己的手指捅入她尚还湿润敏感的甬道，聆听着她细小而满足的喘息声。

汉尼拔回来时已经接近午夜了。他告诉他们那群纳什维尔的舍友终于到达了，他们打着抖、淋了雨、害怕这片大陆上所有的人都有可能是怪物。

“没事的，”威尔低声说，回应着平静得出奇的阿比盖尔，“没事的。我们只是个家。我们是家人。”

他们三个睡在一张床上，没穿上衣，赤裸的胳膊缠在一起。阿比盖尔躺在他们之间，像一条柔软的、会呼吸的系带。这张床上没有地方留给噩梦。

*

威尔闻着早餐的咸味醒来。其中的乡情太过浓烈，他几乎能从中闻到一百件其他的东西：湿答答的犬只，脆脆的雪，海岸线，莫莉的香波，干涸的血迹，一只被开了膛的鹿，阿比盖尔的香水——由她的父亲挑选——还有汉尼拔在马里兰的办公室难以归类的味道；木头味，但是是古木味，不像新做的橱柜或新印的书籍的味道；感觉很异教，不知何故。

他深深的呼吸。只是鸡蛋洋葱和香肠罢了。

他们的房间里没有餐桌，所以威尔只是坐起身，套上一件随手摸到的T恤，打了打颤。反射性的。在狭窄的床上躺了一夜后他的身体有些僵硬，但在疼痛中有种模糊的、性交后的舒适感。

阿比盖尔和汉尼拔相似的笑容映入他眼帘，他们给他拿来了一盘早餐，然后像过圣诞节的孩子一样在床上齐齐盘腿坐好。汉尼拔自嘲地笑了笑，坐直了把小腿吊在床边。这应该很诡异。奇怪而可怕，神秘莫测。坐在杀手之间吃下一顿古朴早餐，狭小窗户的半英里外整个世界都在燃烧。

某种意义上，威尔在把叉子放进嘴里前就知道了。食物的气味太过熟悉。

阿比盖尔看着他的眼神就像看着头第一次吃奶的小牛犊，母亲式的关怀和科学式的观察，即使是在她向他靠过来时。汉尼拔掩饰得更好。他坐直身，吃着温暖的早餐。

汉尼拔给他带早餐的样子恍若多年以前。明尼苏达的潮湿旅馆里阿比盖尔只是个猜想，威尔大口吃着仁慈的放在他面前的食物。

“艹，”威尔喃喃着。嚼了，也咽下了。“——操。我得——”

他笨拙的爬下床。模糊的看见汉尼拔伸出手按在了阿比盖尔肩上，就像他曾对威尔做的那样，既像锚，又像桨，在威尔和阿比盖尔脱轨时把他们拉回来。他由着威尔离开了，让他以为自己还有路可逃。

汉尼拔由红细胞和白色谎言组成。红色的栅栏，白色的皮肉。

威尔向临时医院走去。现在还早，他在路上只需跟区区几人点个头。这里至少深达六尺；早有准备。

无菌室。白墙。他们来自城市里的随便哪个医院，汉尼拔打了声招呼，低声的、关切的提供了一次尸检。威尔不记得他给出了什么扯淡解释。

他轻而易举的滑入了移情。催眠师的钟摆有节奏的摇摆着，一下，两下，他出现在了那里。生动的闪回，过饱和的超现实。他比上一次这么干时年长一些，更犹豫了一些，像株植物一样站着，让现场在他的周围展开。

一个女孩——不，一位年轻女性。二十二。大概。比阿比盖尔要小。刚来，扭了一只脚踝，走路时会做出怪像。逃离感染者时扭到的，她告诉阿比盖尔，踩到了一颗潮湿的石子。恐惧着如果不逃跑就将面临的可怕命运。鲜明的预言。

哎，那真是太勇敢了。阿比盖尔说。像个久别的朋友一样握着她的手。你这么勇敢。

她们都是骗子，但阿比盖尔师从更好的骗子。神啊。她没试图在这儿结盟，对吗？

那个年轻女性是在踢路边的流浪猫时扭伤脚的。一只可怜的猫嗅闻着她的背包，想找点食物和安慰，她一脚踹过去时失了平衡。

那只猫嚎叫着逃走了。她现在坐在这儿，一个黑发女孩握着她的手。一只疲惫不堪的动物不会期望在长途旅行后被一只靴子踹肚子，一个年轻女孩不会期望被她自以为是的朋友在肚子上捅一刀。

一只试探着的手把威尔拽回了现实。他像溺水的人一样大口呼吸着，听见有人叫他先生。问他是否还好。人们问他的成年生活的所有细节，他总是避开看起来最无害的问题。

他在最近的洗手间里吐了出来，顿时轻松了不少。空了。他以为他空下来的胃会被缓慢燃烧着的怒火填满，但是没有。只有一个空空的洞，开在他的道德观，或许，曾经存在的地方。

童话故事不就是这样的吗？是是非非的神话传说。

他回去时汉尼拔又一次露出微笑。阿比盖尔看上去很担心，让他把头放在她膝盖上，他的卷发扎着她的大腿。她在他的前额上用力印下一个吻时，他才意识到他出汗有多厉害。

“你的早餐冷了，”汉尼拔平和的说，“不过还能吃。”

“给他点时间，”阿比盖尔插嘴道，但威尔只是摇摇头。他坐起身，做了个手势要盘子。

他们看着他大口大口往嘴里塞食物。

他吃掉了每一点该死的残渣，它们都很好吃。

“谁决定她该落得这个下场的？”他对着空气说，“谁做出的裁决，认为她——什么来着，太粗鲁？没礼貌？粗野？”

“时下我们大家的选择都很有限，”汉尼拔对他说，如果他不那么优雅的话，他会耸耸肩。他突然坚定的说：“威廉，我不傻。你的悔意既不平静也不微妙，我跟你关系亲密好多年了。”

“我们不希望你感觉被困住，”阿比盖尔解释说，她的手安慰性的滑过威尔的腿，“我们想，你懂的，让你自己决定。”

“我已经做了决定，”威尔的声线骇人的颤抖着，“我选择了你们两个。操他妈的，我可以随便挑个食人之家的，知道吗？”他几乎要为那种画面感笑出来了。“半个世界在自我毁灭，而我来到了你们身边。”

“我们没有怀疑，”汉尼拔的声音温和了些，“只是要确定。”

“我们现在没事了，”阿比盖尔低语，难得的坦白，她的声音亲密而开朗，“我们可以假装适应了。”

威尔用每一根神经的纤维期望自己会爆发出一阵怒火。但他早已失去了那种能力。一种空洞的、麻木的重击声填补了尖叫声本该存在的地方。它驻留在他的下巴上，让他永远不能如愿尖叫出声。

阿比盖尔在她薄薄的床垫上开了一道口子，里面存了他们几周的口粮。威尔觉得他那些没用的复写纸可以用作火种，如果别无他法；他把它们塞到了背包里。他们只有偷来的弹药，阿比盖尔在自卫课上学做的箭头和一张弓，以及一张从一幅上世纪60年代的线路图上撕下的东海岸照片。

他们离开前汉尼拔甚至还举办了一场宴会，给自愿到来的客人奉上他们的同胞。他会想念这个的，但威尔认为天空中永远有几道光照着汉尼拔，追着他跑；有时可能会跟丢，但永远都不会放过他。

他们在凌晨离开了。阿比盖尔用一把餐刀刺进两个守卫的脊梁，把混杂的血液在总统草坪上擦干净。天亮时所有人都会知道他们做了什么，所有人都会为了人性的丑恶流几滴眼泪——那不是应该被留在白宫门外了吗？早被贪婪的嘴和无思想的脑子带走了。

威尔感觉自己没问题。真的。

他的步子落上曾经走过的路；阴影之中他看不清脚下的碎石。


	4. Act IV

世界正常的时候，威尔格雷厄姆尝试过一次徒步远足。在斯普林格山，跟他的妻子莫莉和莫莉的小儿子一起。那孩子并不健谈，跟威尔那个年纪一样，不易亲近，难以沟通。从没有人成功撬开过威尔的壳，他也不擅长做同样的事。所以在两个钟头的徒步中，小男孩只是喘着气，一声不吭的迈着步子，抓着他妈妈的手。

“威尔，”莫莉说，用的是她要跟她的朋友一起出门时那种不容置疑的口气，“我们得停下了。”

“这对他有好处，”威尔回答，为自己的语气皱了皱眉；和他父亲一模一样，说真的，“山上空气比较稀薄罢了。”

“我要下山了，”莫莉告诉他。事实上这是个声明。她取下她的背包，让威尔来背，然后把她的孩子背到背上，用手肘夹住他晒成棕色的膝盖。

威尔考虑过爬到他们原来准备扎营的地点，布置好帐篷然后吃点东西，太阳西下时或许再点燃一小堆柴火，然后睡在星星下的冷空气中。

他不认为，即使只是在那个时候，这是一个正常丈夫会做的选择。

他以前不是答应过带阿比盖尔去远足吗？回忆起来真是可笑。

不过他们现在已经在走着了。

每次走过郊区树林边的那些腐烂的尸体时，阿比盖尔都会在威尔的前面倒着小跑，这样他就可以看向她的脸而不是尸体的了。“不然他会受不了的，”她朝满脸不悦的汉尼拔点点头，声音里藏着一丝笑意。

“我受不了的是那种野蛮行径。说真的谁会乱丢尸体啊？”汉尼拔的谴责让阿比盖尔成功笑了起来。

威尔笑了。他把步枪换到左肩上，听着这些关于末日天涯的笑话微笑起来。

*

他们慢慢的向着马里兰的方向前进。四周一片寂静，就像一面在微风中静止的破旗子：躲在DC可看不到这样的景色。他们闯进房子里，礼貌的翻找着厨房里的食物和弹药。如果汉尼拔发现了一本他喜欢的书，他们大约会滞留一两个钟头，倒在破烂的沙发或没被当柴火烧掉的餐椅上听他大声朗读。有一栋楼，一楼的餐厅被烧成了灰，上面那四层楼能吃的东西也只有灰。不过那儿有个还能用的发电机连着电视，而阿比盖尔神奇的从一摊木地板上的碎的碎裂的裂的碟片里捡出了一个能看的。 _莫扎特传_ 开始放映时，她的头枕在了威尔的腿上，脚搁在汉尼拔膝盖上。

发电机在一个钟头后罢工了。汉尼拔为他们讲完了剩下的故事，死亡和传说。

“我从没这么做过，”威尔在寂静中喃喃着。阿比盖尔已经枕着他的大腿睡着了，他们很快就不得不叫醒她，去往更多除了回忆一无所有的地方。“跟莫莉在一起时，我们根本没安电视，我们的后院有一大片海。”

“你想念她吗？”

“如果我说不呢？我常常想起她。我不知道自己是否想念她。”

“自私是人性的本能，”汉尼拔不为所动，“自厌却是一种愚蠢的人工合成物。”

“你从来都不是真的关心其他人的死活，对吗？”威尔干巴巴的说。

“说什么傻话呢，威廉。”汉尼拔对他说。他的语气风轻云淡，威尔完全不知道如何回应。

*

去往虚无之地的危险旅程。

他们弹药尚还充足。阿比盖尔用那张弓射死了一堆感染者，她的水平一直在提高。箭支折断时她咒骂了几句，过树林时他们放慢了速度，找寻干燥的硬木做箭头。威尔的刀已经钝了。在下一个镇子的一间餐厅里，汉尼拔在空荡荡的货架和冰箱边找到了一台手摇式磨刀器。过去洗劫这家餐厅的人没那么聪明。

威尔清理掉衬衫上的小石子，以便在水资源短缺时用来取水。

当初在联邦调查局学院学习这些求生技能时，人人都以为所谓“紧急情况，例如失踪或被绑架”是天方夜谭。

“你现在不是这样吗？”他说出来时阿比盖尔回应道。

“或许，”威尔轻声说。

他们睡在空荡荡的公寓里。居民搬了，死了，或者被其他来访者逼走了。橱柜被烧光了。浴室柜子里装处方药的瓶子都是空的。被子被拿走了，但冬天用的棉被大多还留在原处，它们太重了。俗气的，他们和以前一样搂着彼此坠入梦乡，汉尼拔亲吻他们的额头和嘴道晚安，但威尔没法去讨厌这个；哪个都是。

有体力时他们仍然会做爱。

一天晚上他们睡在一张双层床上，汉尼拔睡上铺，威尔和阿比盖尔睡在下面。她紧贴着他，他的狗狗以前也这么做过，当沃夫查普的小屋的暖气罢工时。

“如果我有个妹妹，我们可能也会这样睡着，”她平静的沉思着，暗暗的。

“我不知道，”威尔喃喃自语，不满于自己没法给出一个更好的答案；她的父亲可以。

“如果我有个妹妹，”阿比盖尔注视着他的下嘴唇说，“或许我爸爸会杀死长得像她的那些女孩，而不是像我这样的。”

“阿比盖尔，”汉尼拔严厉的声音从上方传来，“不要这么病态。”

这让她笑了出来，她发出那种憋了很久的笑声，笑到流了眼泪；威尔也被影响了。他的手环住她的身体，她张着的嘴按在他的脖子上，他嘲笑着他们的傻气。这是他认识她的这些年里——认识她，记住她，操她，然后重新认识她的这些年里——第一次和她分享一些盲目的、乐观的东西。

第二天早上，一个感染者在楼下的客厅里打着转，流着口水嗅闻那些佩斯利垫子。阿比盖尔摇醒威尔，打出静音的手势，让他到楼梯顶和她一起往下看。她拉弓搭箭的手势像一个几何公式那样漂亮：不易接近，谜底只有寥寥几个人可以窥见。

她的手离开了弓。“想不想等它靠近时再看我射箭？”

“为什么？”

“因为这样更好，”她简单的答道，“你当时感觉不是很好吗，那么接近我的爸爸？”

威尔让她别冒这个险。她失望的耸耸肩，瞄准了低处。

下面那个感染者惨叫着被钉上墙壁时，威尔凑过去亲吻阿比盖尔锁骨上方的苍白皮肤，嘴唇挨在那道伤疤上面。他们互相磨蹭着，这些天里原谅似乎成为了那么容易的事。

那个感染者缓慢的死去。死透了。

汉尼拔没有加入他们的徒劳无功的食物搜索行动。他用一条红围巾环住自己的口鼻，卷起袖子，上前拔出了那个怪物胸口的箭枝。清理干净，送还给阿比盖尔。

“威尔，你的刀，谢谢。”他礼貌的请求。

给它开膛大约花了他一个钟头。这么做完全不合常理，肉早就没用了。但他还是这么做了，仔细的，有条不紊。汉尼拔好像正试图记起很久以前学的舞步，想让自己记住。

威尔淡然的看着这一切。他完全没法说出那个男人在变成怪物前的生活，至少不是从这具尸体上。他能看出的只有汉尼拔身上释放出的冷静，他的外科医生生涯，他旧时在法国学医的片段，他在手术台前、停尸间里、厨房里的身影。

威尔为没有转开视线而感到骄傲。一次都没有，在这场演出中。

汉尼拔在那里坐了很长一段时间。他的手肮脏不堪，厚厚的、凝结的血液把那双手染成了褐绿色。最终那种恶臭变得让人无法忍受。威尔和阿比盖尔把他放进浴缸里，水流间歇性的从喷头里洒下来。

“你现在感觉好些了吗？”阿比盖尔问，她的微笑小而真挚。

汉尼拔没有回答，只是露出一个脆弱的笑容。

有时很容易就能忘记汉尼拔也是人类，威尔想，感觉有一点羞愧。他花了五年时间说服自己汉尼拔身上剩下的那一点人性的碎片早就消失了，那些碎片都是很久很久以前留下来的。感觉像个谎言，但这一路来，威尔也一直在对自己撒谎。

不再需要了。再也不需要了。

或许汉尼拔，从来不觉得自己有错、从不犹豫于自己的信念的汉尼拔，在追求他的目标时，才是他们之中最有人性的。

他们两周前再次经过了巴尔的摩。三人缓慢的朝着汉尼拔的旧家走去，希望把威尔的脚步拖得沉重了。

结果那里只剩一个臭掉的蛋壳。里面的腐蚀物都要渗出来了。右半部分完全被毁了，跟巴尔的摩医院一样。阿比盖尔把手放到汉尼拔手肘上，他们两个在一片废墟中看上去如此渺小。威尔不知道他的认知到底毁成了怎样，在这一切发生之后，然而人性本就是多变的。

那栋房子在汉尼拔入狱后从来没被卖出过——对于一般的邪恶收藏家来说也太过肮脏。他的厨房早就已经被警方清空，不过其他家具是后来才被掳去的。汉尼拔的餐厅当初完好无损，如今却被一抢而空，那副死气沉沉的 _丽达与天鹅_ 歪歪斜斜的挂在墙壁上，被根本不再在意艺术的人们抛下了。他的藏书现在只剩下书脊，纸张都被当火种扯了下来。

汉尼拔沉默的哀悼着这一切。

“你是不是觉得自己可以就这么——回来这里？就像穿回一双旧拖鞋？”威尔知道自己很粗鲁。或者说直率。汉尼拔从没为这个斥责过他。

“不，威尔，”汉尼拔疲惫的回答。他看向威尔的眼睛，威尔首先转开了视线。

“我们应该朝海岸线走，”阿比盖尔插嘴说，声音很低，但，“向着海岬，或许。”人群都流入了内陆，尤其是内陆的农场和工厂。想逃到海里的人早就起航了，特别是富人们。

“对，”汉尼拔叹了口气，恢复了常态。感觉真够怪的，威尔想，见证汉尼拔缅怀他逝去的生活。无关故人——因为他从未真正关心过其他生命——而是花费多年建立的生活方式的点点滴滴。一张精心维护多年的面具。世界可以毁灭，但只要汉尼拔拥有他所需要的基石，他就不会被淹没。

威尔尽力不去想他和阿比盖尔的基石又是什么。事态已经足够复杂了。

他们向着五月岬进发。

路途又闷又累。大半时间，他们都握着彼此的手。为什么不呢？杀人犯们如今还需要躲藏么？

树木肆无忌惮的长得到处都是，道路的裂痕中蔓延着发芽的植物，藤蔓像钳子一样缠着路边的废弃车辆。他们走过了宽广的河流，坚固的桥梁，平静的流水。威尔懒懒的想着不知道现在捕鱼业发展得怎么样了。发展个毛线，他想。头顶飞着的鸟儿朝着同类又叫又啄；感染孢子乘着风飘散到高空中，嵌进了黑眼睛和鸟喙里。植物就像过去的人类一样，为了扩张领土试图消灭道路上所有其他生物。

“我对此怀着深深的敬意。”汉尼拔说。他的声音并不大，却很坚定。

“当然了，”阿比盖尔像当年那样呛他。但她的脸上挂着微笑，她的手拉着汉尼拔的和威尔的。威尔默默的认同了她：反社会人格本就是以人们对他们的尊重、羡慕和嫉恨作为能量的。

他们放慢了脚步。从华盛顿到这里，他们一路上只遇到了三四个苦苦挣扎的徒步者，每个之间的间隔都很远。一个穿着脏西装、拉着破皮箱的男人跟阿比盖尔对视了一眼。

阿比盖尔跟踪他而去时汉尼拔和威尔等在路边。“让她玩一会吧，”汉尼拔淡淡的说，但让威尔惊讶的是，他并没有不舒服。他没精力去分析这个。他从来都不喜欢分析自己的想法。

他们生了一堆火，开始静静的、大口大口的进食。

*

一切发生在一座小桥上，那里离海岬只剩几个钟头的路。

荒谬的是，威尔一直认为汉尼拔的名声早在他的步伐之前传到了各地，哪怕是在这么多年后。现在看来，还不仅是他的。

走过特拉华纪念大桥时都没有出意外，谁会料到这座小破桥上会有武装守卫呢。但是人们总是有自己的理由的，尤其是在手里有枪的时候。

第一枪打在阿比盖尔的肩膀上，擦过去了。在见过那么多棕绿色血液后看见鲜红的血，对威尔来说，是个惊吓。在他们的亡命之途中，汉尼拔第一次用身体护住她，用自己的后背作掩护，让三人横着挪回桥底下，紧紧挨着桥墩。威尔听见对面的喊声，枪声，男人的吼声。他试图用手捂住阿比盖尔受伤的肩膀，就像多年以前想要捂住她的脖颈一样。

“擦伤而已，”她的声音颤抖着，“步枪里还剩几发子弹？”

“我不——”

“三发，”汉尼拔断然说道，“打两个人。”

在汉尼拔的掩护下，威尔爬过去解下阿比盖尔包上的猎枪，塞到她手里。她缩了缩。他拔出后腰上的史密斯•韦森左轮手枪，但手枪弹夹里早就没子弹了。

每发子弹打过来时都让墙面溅出一堆碎片，但他们并不傻，开枪次数并不多，中间还隔着很长时间。威尔想或许他们可以打近身战。见鬼，他已经很多年都没有跟人交过火了。以他的智商而言不可能交火。他在学院里颤抖流汗，在抓捕红鱼时几近半疯，在多拉德往他脸里捅刀时震得像一个汽水瓶。

“威尔，”阿比盖尔尖锐的说，弹了弹舌头要他集中注意力，“把我的肩膀当支架用。”她把那支猎枪递给他。他从没打过猎。他不过是一个渔夫。即使最终抓住汉尼拔时，他也只是个诱饵。

威尔放慢了呼吸。企图滑入阿比盖尔的模式，她的思维。他看过她开枪很多次，足以模仿她了。他把枪把靠在她肩膀上，尽量远离她残存的耳根。她为了给他更好的视野把头发捋到一边，露出那道干净利落的伤痕，以及长耳朵那地方的一个洞。是他做的。他想起来了。

“集中注意力，”她说，声音放轻了些。她从腰上取下匕首，反手递给汉尼拔。

很长一段时间，威尔都看不到对面的人影。一个模糊的身影突然闪过，他扣动了扳机。

传来凄惨的一声惊叫。阿比盖尔在疼痛下蜷起身体，枪声回响在她的耳边。自然无比的，威尔和汉尼拔交换了角色，汉尼拔向对面全力冲刺，越过中间几米的距离。威尔歉疚的吻了吻阿比盖尔的额头，抓起猎枪跟上去掩护汉尼拔。

他打中的那个人已经没救了，他的脖子已经开始大出血。运气的成分比较大。但他的同伴还活生生的，铁青着脸，一只手抓着手枪，另一只手握着一把带锯齿的匕首。威尔跪下身准备开枪，汉尼拔等在旁边以防万一。

突然一阵狂风从他左边吹来。喘气声。

一个丑陋的身影扑到威尔身边，一瞬间后抓住了他的身体。手指抓上他的脖子时指骨发出嘎吱声，指节在他干燥的皮肤上抓挠着，骨髓完全被叶绿素取代了；指甲呈绿色、掉了皮。他努力看向它的脸，肿胀的大脸面目全非，只有一张血盆大口喷溅出脓液和珊瑚。

威尔失手扔下了枪；没上保险栓，走火了，没打中任何目标。一阵惨叫声告诉他汉尼拔得手了，那个感染也吼叫起来，那阵叫声激怒了它。威尔一拳打中它的腹部，它弯腰抓挠着自己脸，好像无法理解痛苦是如何运作的，然后在他找回平衡前扑倒了他。

威尔举起手保护自己的脸。感染者，带着他所有非自然的力量，合起它破裂的下颚咬住了他的手掌。

皮肤破了。牙齿切进威尔脆弱的皮肉里。

痛得就像被一把该死的油毡刀捅进肠子里。

他不大清楚后来发生了什么。汉尼拔用他们的最后一发子弹干掉了那个感染者，用枪把抽碎了它满是珊瑚的脸以防万一。阿比盖尔，突然出现在威尔的身旁，把他从那些溅射的植物和皮肉中拖走了。他没法站稳，他甚至没法爬。他没法——他不知道要怎样——

“不要移动，”阿比盖尔说，也可能是吼，但她的声音如同从水面下传来，模糊不清。他的耳膜嗡嗡作响。这或许只是又一个幻觉，在他的手痛得要死时。他的两根手指以可怕的角度悬着，骨头洁白的太过显眼。一颗牙齿嵌在他的皮肤里，就在指关节之间。

阿比盖尔回来时，眼神坚定，手里拿着一把匕首。不是威尔那把，是从死人身上取下来的。她用衬衣的下摆擦了擦，然后粗暴的把威尔的手拽到自己腿上。汉尼拔在他身后撕下自己夹克的衬里，他卷起了袖子。他依然随身带着袋巾。他蹲在威尔身后，把它绷直塞入他张开的下巴。

“用力咬紧，”他低声说。

“我会对你开枪的，”威尔含混不清的说，“那些年前，在阿比盖尔的厨房里，我应该对你开枪的，混蛋。”  
  
“说的没错，”汉尼拔轻轻的说。

阿比盖尔点点头。“我准备好了。”接着她把刀扎向威尔的手腕。用尽全力。

*

五月岬和往常一样平静。几乎是宁静的。但近距离看一眼，就会发现天蓝色的百叶窗挂在破碎窗玻璃的铰链上，掀翻的垃圾桶倒在杂草丛生的后院里，沉没的游艇的船头像个孤岛一样浮在空荡荡的港口。

威尔格雷厄姆，一个不管自愿与否都能看见事物的每一层面的人，没力气去看了。

到达后他们很快找到了可以住的房子。是他们见到的为数不多的几个紧锁的大门。汉尼拔和阿比盖尔帮威尔躺到沙发上，重新绑好那条临时绷带。不过是汉尼拔夹克的残余罢了，用来把他的残肢绑在胸前。他的躯干上都是干涸的血迹，阿比盖尔答应为他找件干净的衣服，她吻了吻他潮湿的额头。

他们探索房子时他闭上了眼。他想象着医疗器械沉闷的嗡鸣声，点滴刺入手背的刺痛感，鼻腔和喉咙里的软管带来的不适感。恍如昨日。莫莉在他身边，但她只是门口的一个白影，没在床边握着他的手。他想要她过来。他想把自己残损的脸埋在她的髋骨，她的肚子上，但她交叉着手臂，不愿在一米之内跟他说话。

他说出了声。“不会有什么事的，”阿比盖尔说，触摸着他残废的身体，“我爱你一直以来的样子。”

她一直有点疯。话说回来他们都是。

她告诉他：有两只狗躲在厨房里，试图通过猫洞钻出后门。她不知道是什么品种：威尔在恢复精神后才能告诉她。两具尸体躺在二楼的床上。高贵的自杀，床头放着一封为一个缺席的女儿手写的遗书——他们连续数周来用窗口的狙击步枪击退侵入者，为她保住了这座房子。花园里有一间温室，里面长满了植物。汉尼拔正在检查那里，她说。他觉得那地方可以保存下来，她说。他准备煮些汤，她说。

真是个奇迹，天杀的。

但威尔还是又累又疼。他感觉不存在的左手手指敲打着他的右肩膀，一种紧张状态下的抽搐。每次看见阿比盖尔别起头发，露出那只失踪的耳朵时他都会有这种感觉。他已经几天没查看那些伤口了。它们需要清洁。他感觉到自己在渗血，却没在痊愈。

盘旋的楼梯刺痛着他的眼睛，即使是在这种状态下，他也看得见很多东西：一间退休后的养老房，一对恩爱的老夫妇，还有某种他遗忘已久的顽强意志。

他大概昏了过去。

他醒来时，两只狗正嗅闻着他的那只好手，一只小猎兔犬和一只甲斐犬；怪不得阿比盖尔认不出来。他没力气和他们玩，即使他们的鼻子就在他的掌心下。他全身都累的动弹不得。

阿比盖尔和汉尼拔坐在沙发的两头。汉尼拔用手梳理着他薄薄的头发，阿比盖尔坐到地上，把头靠在他的腿上。他们点燃了从储藏室里拿出的蜡烛，烛光中阴影染上惨白的墙纸，汉尼拔的双肩上浮起了两片巨大的、黑暗的影子，像一对温暖的，遮天蔽日的翅膀。它们掩住了阿比盖尔的头发和肩膀，却没触到威尔俯卧的身体。

开门放进无翼的恶魔。

他又一次失去了意识。想要保持清醒真他妈难。

他已经挣扎了他妈的一辈子了。

“终于，”威尔合眼躲开这一切时听见汉尼拔说，“我们来到了末日的尽头，我的孩子们。我们到家了。”


End file.
